Rocket Power: Rise of the Sacred Beasts
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: A new threat rises on Academy Island and it's up to Jaden and his friends along with the Rocket Crew to help stop the Shadow Riders before they release a trio of all-powerful Duel Monsters cards hidden beneath Duel Academy! Contains hints of Twister/Reggie and Jaden/Alexis.
1. The Battle Begins

**Can you believe it's been a year since I did 'Waking The Dragons'? Neither can I! So, to celebrate, I'm starting a new Rocket Power crossover! This time, it's with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX...during my favorite arc of that series - the Sacred Beasts arc. Here are the dorm assignments for the characters here:**

 **Otto - Ra Yellow**

 **Twister - Ra Yellow**

 **Sam - Obelisk Blue**

 **Keoni - Ra Yellow**

 **Reggie - Obelisk Blue**

 **Clio - Obelisk Blue**

 **Lars - Slifer Red ('cause I can't stand the guy for what he always did to Twister)**

 **As always, nothing you see here is mine! ROLL IT!**

* * *

It was a week after Jaden Yuki defeated the Gravekeeper Chief and won half of the Shadow Charm from him. In a cave near Academy Island, a group of 7 was formulating their plan.

"Our enemies have been tested, our allies are in place. The hour is upon us. It's time to cover the world in shadow. Which of you will lead us to battle?" an elderly voice asked.

"I will be the first to go, master," a teenage boy said.

"Nightshroud, so be it."

"I will not fail. Academy Island's prize...will be ours!" Nightshroud said, strapping on his Duel Disk.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night on Academy Island. Nightshroud was en route with Chancellor Sheppard looking on. As Nightshroud landed, Chancellor Sheppard declared..."And so it begins. The fight, the war."

Later that day in Professor Banner's class...

* * *

...a sleeping Jaden finally arose. "Time to get up!" he said.

"For what, J?" Otto asked.

"The next class?" Jaden's friend Syrus added.

"No. For lunch! The one subject I can't get enough of!"

"Ah, Jaden...such a clown. Just like me," Twister said.

"Whatever will we do with that guy?" Reggie asked from across the lecture hall.

They were all stopped by Professor Banner.

* * *

"Just a moment, Jaden. Your lunch will have to wait. It appears Chancellor Sheppard would like a word with you."

Chazz went on about how it's never good news when Sheppard calls.

"Oh for the love of...can't you go one day without making fun of Jaden?" Clio asked, busting Chazz.

"Besides, I think Sheppard wants to see you, too," Sam added.

This news startled Chazz.

"He also wants to see you, Bastion...and you, Alexis. As well as Reggie, Otto and Twister. He's allowed you to bring your friends as well."

Once at Sheppard's office, they were met by Crowler and Zane. Crowler, as he will do, immediately made fun of Lars and Jaden.

"Shut your mouth, you confused twit!" Lars retorted. "Jaden and I were invited, just like everyone else!"

* * *

Inside Sheppard's office, the chancellor told the story of the 3 Sacred Beast monsters. Due to their immense power and colossal might, they were hidden away underneath Academy Island, guarded by the 14 Spirit Gates. Legend says that if the 3 Sacred Beast cards ever saw the light of day...buildings will crumble, souls will fall, light will fade - our world would be no more.

"No more?" Otto, Twister, Sam and Bastion feared.

"So this is why the 14 of you are here - to protect these 3 cards from the Wicked Ones."

"The wicked ones?" Zane asked.

"That's right. 7 duelists known as the Shadow Riders...and I'm afraid one of them is already here. He arrived in the thick of last night's storm."

"How cliche," Clio retorted.

"Naturally," Bastion added.

"So how do we protect these cards?" Alexis asked of Chancellor Sheppard.

"By protecting the 14 Spirit Gates. To get to the cards, one must unlock them and to unlock them, one must gain the 14 Spirit Keys for each gate. And here they are...one for each of you to guard," Sheppard explained as he opened a black box, revealing 14 keys.

"If we hold the keys, won't that make us targets?" Otto asked.

"It's true. With these keys, the Shadow Riders will seek you out..." Sheppard began.

"Seek us out? Don't you mean TAKE US OUT?" Twister fired back.

"Only in a duel."

"A DUEL?!" everyone gasped.

"Fortunately for our side, the keys can't simply be stolen. An ancient edict commands that the keys must be won in a duel. That's why I've called upon the school's 14 best to take up this challenge and fight the good fight!" Sheppard explained before turning his attention to Crowler and Banner. "Really 12 best, but I needed 14, so...you know. So...who feels like saving the world?"

* * *

Jaden was the first to take a key. "I'm in!" he exclaimed.

"Me too, J!" Otto jumped in, taking a key.

"You're not going into this alone, Otto-man!" Twister said, grabbing a key of his own.

"I too, accept," Zane said as he grabbed a key.

"Aloha to that!" Keoni said, taking his key.

"These Shadow Riders are going down!" Sam said as he took a key.

"We can't let you boys have all the fun," Alexis added.

"If Otto's in, I'm in!" Clio said, kissing Otto and taking a key.

"You'll need some backup, Rocket Boy!" Reggie added in as she took a key.

"They won't know what hit 'em!" Lars said as he grabbed a key.

Chazz said nothing. He just took a key.

"It would be my honor," Bastion declared, grabbing his own key.

Crowler went over all the reasons he accepted as he grabbed a key. Some were right...some not so much.

"Guess I'm the last one," Banner said, taking the final key. Pharaoh the cat then proceeded to play with it.

* * *

Later that night...

"What's wrong, Alexis?" Reggie asked.

"You seem stressed, girlfriend," Clio added.

"I'm just thinking about what Chancellor Sheppard said," Alexis said. "If what he said is right and it's these Shadow Riders that decide who to duel, they're gonna go after the weakest one first. With that Slifer Red jacket...it's gonna be Jaden! I gotta warn him!" She freaked.

"Alexis, Jaden's tough. He'll be fine," Reggie tried to comfort her friend.

"After all, he did beat Crowler," Clio added.

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on Jaden?" Reggie asked.

Alexis sighed. She knew she was beat. "Fine...it's true. I'm in love with Jaden Yuki. But I don't know if I should tell him yet."

"Alexis, once all this is over...tell him how you feel about him!" Clio encouraged.

"You just gotta jump right to it!" Reggie added.

While they talked, they were disturbed by a bright light coming from Jaden's room. They alongside Otto and Twister got to Jaden's room, but they were too late. Nightshroud beat them to Jaden.

"Guys, what's happening?" Otto asked.

"Beats me, Otto-man!" Twister cowered.

Nightshroud laughed, saying..."THE FIRST DUEL IS HAPPENING!"

Everyone vanished and were then transported inside a dormant volcano. "Too freaky!" Clio feared.

A stream of fire hit the makeshift duel field, revealing Nightshroud. "The name's Nightshroud and I'll be the one taking those keys you have around your necks."

"You guys don't waste a lot of time, do ya?" Jaden retorted. Nightshroud took quick note of Jaden's Shadow Charm.

"Nice medallion. The Gravekeeper...must be getting sloppy. But you think you'll be able to beat me just like you beat him, Jaden Yuki, then you've got another thing coming. I'll get those keys and I'll get 'em now! Just to make sure of that, I brought some friends. Say hello to Syrus, Chumley, Lars and Twister!"

Nightshroud snapped his fingers revealing a volcanic prison bubble and inside it were Syrus, Chumley and the Rodriguez brothers - Lars and Twister.

"JADEN!"

"HELP US!"

"Otto-man!"

"Get us out of here, man!"

Oh, and one more thing...this is a SHADOW DUEL! Loser loses their soul! And in the case of Jaden, Alexis, Reggie, Otto and Clio...if they lose, they lose not just their soul but their Spirit Gate Key! Alexis tried to object to Jaden accepting this match, but he had to for Syrus and Chumley.

"You can't, Jaden! Not alone!" Otto jumped in.

"These Shadow Riders are far too dangerous!" Reggie added.

"Then why don't you join him? For when I defeat you, I'll get 3 souls and 3 keys for the price of one!"

"You want a duel, then you got one!" Jaden shouted.

"LET'S THROW DOWN!" Otto added.

"GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden, Otto and Reggie said in unison as they activated their Duel Disks.

* * *

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

 **Nightshroud: 8000**

* * *

"You wanna see game, well here it is!" Nightshroud said, drawing his first card. "He's called Troop Dragon and I'll have him defend me!"

 **ATK: 700**

 **DEF: 800**

"Plus, I'll place 2 face-downs while I'm at it! Your move, Key-Keepers!"

Action went over to Otto, the youngest of the Rocket Duo.

"LAME!" Otto said, drawing his card. "My first move's better! I'll begin with a Spell Card - EMBLEM OF DRAGON DESTROYER! This lets me move a Buster Blader from my deck straight to my hand! Now, I think I'll activate this...DESTRUCTION SWORD FUSION! And I'll fuse the Buster Blader and Debris Dragon in my hand in order to summon...BUSTER BLADER, THE DRAGON DESTROYER SWORDSMAN in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2500**

"My warrior gains an extra 1000 Attack and Defense Points for each Dragon on the field and in the Graveyard! So thanks for the power boost, lame-o!"

"OH NO!"

"I'll throw 2 cards face-down and send it over to Rocket Girl!"

Reggie smiled as she drew her first card. "Don't mind if I do! Here goes! I play MONSTER REBORN! This lets me bring back the Buster Blader you discarded earlier, Rocket Boy!"

 **ATK: 2600 - 3100**

 **DEF: 2300**

"But he won't be out long, because I'm using POLYMERIZATION to fuse him with the Dark Magician in my hand in order to summon the ultimate magical swordsman...DARK PALADIN!"

 **ATK: 2900 - 3400**

 **DEF: 2400 - 2900**

"To conclude, I'll also play 2 cards face-down. Jaden, the stage is yours!"

"And I intend to put it to good use! It's...MY DRAW!"

Jaden drew his card and from there, he knew what to do. "It's time to complete our team of dragon slayers...with this! ELEMENTAL HERO WILDHEART!"

A Tarzan look-alike then appeared before Jaden.

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1600**

"Show 'em that big sword isn't just for show! Destroy Troop Dragon with WILD SLASH!"

Wildheart easily took down Troop Dragon, however...

"My Troop Dragon has a special ability! It allows me to summon another one as soon as it's destroyed!"

Or so Nightshroud thought.

"WRONG! My Dragon Destroyer Swordsman's effect prevents all your Dragons from using their effects!"

"NO WAY! I can still use my CALL OF THE HAUNTED to bring back the Troop Dragon you just destroyed! Now it's my go! I activate DOUBLE SUMMON! This lets me conduct 2 summons this turn! So I'll summon a 2nd Troop Dragon, then trade in both of them to summon...the RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2000**

Nightshroud noticed something off about his Dragon..."HEY! I summoned Red-Eyes in Attack Mode! Why is he defending?"

"My Swordsman's other ability!" Otto declared. "While he's out on the field, all your Dragons are forced into Defense Mode!"

Nightshroud growled. He couldn't conduct an attack as long as that swordsman was out. But he had a way around that! "Nice try! Activate STOP DEFENSE! This forces my Red-Eyes back into Attack Mode for one turn! Meaning...he can strike down Wildheart! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

Red-Eyes launched a fireball at Wildheart, destroying him and knocking Jaden back.

 **Jaden: 7100**

However, Nightshroud just triggered a Trap!

"Thank you...you've fallen for my Trap Card! A COSTLY MISTAKE! Go, ATTACK AND RECEIVE! Since Jaden just took damage from an attack, this Trap makes you take 700 points of damage automatically!" Otto explained.

 **Nightshroud: 7300**

"I'll lay 2 cards face-down and since my turn's over, Red-Eyes returns to Defense Mode. Your move, Key-Keepers."

"Pathetic," Otto said as he drew. "I thought you Shadow Riders were supposed to be tough! Oh well. Swordsman, DESTROY HIS RED-EYES!"

One slash of Buster Blader's sword was all it took to destroy Red-Eyes, but Nightshroud's points remained untouched.

"How'd you not lose any Life Points?" Reggie questioned.

"My Trap Card! RED-EYES GUARD! This activates when a Red-Eyes monster would be destroyed. Since that's the case, I don't take any damage for the rest of the turn. In addition, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon you just destroyed...RETURNS! And thanks to the 3rd effect of Red-Eyes Guard, your sister's next Battle Phase is skipped!"

"OH NO!"

Otto grunted. Reggie can't attack this turn! "I'll play this face-down and end my turn."

"That means you deal with me! DRAW! I'll activate CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we each have 6 cards!"

Once the effect of Card of Sanctity was resolved, Reggie looked at her hand and saw she had nothing to get around the 3rd effect of Nightshroud's trap.

"I'll play 1 card face-down and end my turn for now."

Back to Jaden!

"The only doom that's coming will be to your monster! And with Polymerization, I can fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman to summon...ELEMENTAL HERO RAMPART BLASTER!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Thanks to her special ability, she can strike your Life Points directly with half her Attack Points! Let 'em have it, Rampart Blaster! Don't pull any firepower! RAMPART BARRAGE!"

A series of missiles was launched at Nightshroud...DIRECT HIT!

 **Nightshroud: 6300**

"That ends my turn."

"And starts mine! You honestly believe your Blaster will protect you? Guess again because this time, Red-Eyes' attack...IS AN ACTUAL CARD! INFERNO FIRE BLAST! This card is just as strong as Red-Eyes' attack, but it strikes you directly, Jaden!"

Not if Otto could help it!

"Again, Nightshroud? When will you learn that I'm always prepared? Reveal LIFE EXCHANGE! Since Life Points are changing by way of a card effect, I become the new target of that effect! I'll also chain...RAINBOW LIFE! By discarding a card, I can change any effect that would decrease Life Points into an effect that gives Life Points for the duration of the turn!"

 **Otto: 10400**

"Now the effect of Life Exchange activates! Since I gained Life Points, you take 1000 points of damage!"

 **Nightshroud: 5300**

"I can still summon ATTACHMENT DRAGON! He's not much of the attacking type. Like his name suggests, he's more of the attaching type. When he attaches to a monster, that monster is forced into Attack Mode! And the monster I choose my dragon to attach to...is RAMPART BLASTER!"

Attachment Dragon grabbed Rampart Blaster, turned her and pulled her arms down to her sides, forcing her into Attack Mode.

"I'll play 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"You're through, Nightshroud! My turn! I activate CYCLONE! This will destroy your Attachment Dragon!"

A cyclone burst out of Otto's Spell Card, destroying Attachment Dragon. But the skater boy wasn't done yet.

"Next comes BLOCK ATTACK! This will send Rampart Blaster back into Defense Mode! Now...Buster Blader, slay Nightshroud's Red-Eyes with SUPER DESTRUCTION SWORD!"

If this attack hits, Nightshroud would take 4800 points of piercing battle damage! However...

"Trap Card, Activate! It's called HALF OR NOTHING! Here's how it works, you can either cut your monster's Attack Points in half and continue your attack or end your turn," Nightshroud explained.

"I think I'll continue," Otto said. "More specifically...I'll have Buster Blader continue his assault! GO!"

Once again, Red-Eyes was destroyed.

 **Nightshroud: 3900**

"GO, TRAP CARD! RED-EYES REBIRTH! This activates when a Red-Eyes monster is destroyed! This card lets me bring my destroyed monster back! In addition, you all take damage equal to Red-Eyes' Attack Points!"

The trio was then blasted by 3 fire balls, charring them.

 **Jaden: 4700**

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Reggie: 5600**

"I'll lay a face-down and end my turn for now."

Reggie smiled. "That means I'm up! I draw! Dark Paladin, eliminate Nightshroud's Red-Eyes for good with MYSTIC SABER SLASH!"

Just like what Otto's Buster Blader did, Reggie's Dark Paladin swooped in and took down Red-Eyes. With that, she ended her turn and action folded back over to Jaden.

"My turn! Here goes!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew. "Rampart Blaster, attack Nightshroud directly with RAMPART BARRAGE!"

 **Nightshroud: 1900**

"Next, I'll activate DE-FUSION! So my Blaster splits back into the 2 monsters that originally created it!"

Burstinatrix:

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 800**

Clayman:

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Now Burstinatrix, ATTACK NIGHTSHROUD DIRECTLY!"

On command, Burstinatrix launched a fireball at Nightshroud, burning him.

 **Nightshroud: 700**

"I'll end my turn with one face-down, then play MIRAGE OF NIGHTMARE! Now during your Standby Phase, I draw 4 new cards. But during my Standby Phase, I have to discard the same number of cards I drew," Jaden explained.

"Whatever. My draw!" Nightshroud declared.

"Mine too, thanks to Mirage of Nightmare!" Jaden added.

"Just don't forget to discard come your turn!"

"Actually, I won't be discarding anything thanks to this...GO, EMERGENCY PROVISIONS! By destroying a card on my field, I gain 1000 Life Points and the card I choose to destroy is MIRAGE OF NIGHTMARE!"

 **Jaden: 5700**

"So you were able to avoid that Mirage's unpleasantness, but let's see you try to dodge this Mirage! MIRAGE DRAGON!"

A golden dragon then appeared in front of Nightshroud.

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 600**

"Next, I play MONSTER REBORN! This brings back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Now to clear out your field, I activate RAIGEKI! And to make sure your Paladin can't do a thing about it, I'll chain BOOK OF MOON to flip Dark Paladin into Defense Mode!"

And just like that, all of Jaden, Otto and Reggie's monsters were destroyed.

"Now to work on your Life Points! I play DOUBLE ATTACK! This gives me 2 attacks with my monsters this turn! Now Red-Eyes and Mirage Dragon, ATTACK JADEN AND OTTO DIRECTLY!"

Red-Eyes launched 2 fireballs - one at Jaden and one at Otto - while Mirage Dragon fired a rainbow beam from his mouth at the 2 duelists, knocking them back.

 **Jaden: 1700**

 **Otto: 4000**

"Before I finish, I play the Spell - MYSTIK WOK! By sacrificing my Red-Eyes, I gain 2400 Life Points! I'll end my turn with 3 cards face-down."

 **Nightshroud: 3100**

"We may be down, but Jaden and I are not out! My draw! I activate CALL OF THE HAUNTED! This lets me bring back a monster that's been sent to the Graveyard - namely, my BUSTER BLADER! And let's not forget his special power! He gains 500 points for each Dragon on your field and in your Graveyard! At last count - that's 5! So my Blader gains 2500 more points!"

 **Buster Blader ATK: 5100**

"Now charge, Buster Blader! STRIKE DOWN MIRAGE DRAGON!"

Buster Blader rushed in to strike Mirage Dragon. He easily destroyed it, but...

 **Nightshroud: 1350**

"Sorry, but you triggered my Trap Card called DAMAGE DIET! For the rest of this round, all my damage is cut in half! I also chain my other face-down card - BYE BYE DAMAGE! This sends double the damage I took directly at Reggie!"

 **Reggie: 2100**

"I'll lay this card face-down and send it over to my sister!"

Reggie drew her card. "Don't mind if I do! Here goes! I activate the Spell Card - DARK MAGIC CIRCLE! When it's activated, I can search the top 3 cards of my deck for a Dark Magician card to add to my hand. I think I'll add the Dark Magician himself! And I'll waste no time in summoning him with my ANCIENT RULES Spell Card! Dark Magician, you can come on out!"

In no time at all, the ace of the original King of Games' deck appeared on Reggie's field. It was the ultimate wizard himself - the DARK MAGICIAN.

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2100**

"Alright, Rocket Girl!" Twister cheered. "That's your ace monster!"

"And there's plenty more where that came from! I activate BONDS BETWEEN TEACHER AND STUDENT! While there's a Dark Magician on my field, this Spell lets me summon his apprentice! Dark Magician Girl...TAKE THE STAGE!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1700**

"And since there's already a Dark Magician in my Graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 extra Attack Points now! Dark Magician, attack Nightshroud directly!"

Dark Magician twirled his wand, launching a purple beam at Nightshroud, striking him through his chest.

 **Nightshroud: 100**

"Dark Magician Girl, END THIS DUEL! DARK BURNING ATTACK!"

Reggie was about to launch the finishing blow! However...

"Go, MAGIC CYLINDER! This redirects your attack right at Jaden's Life Points!"

"NO!"

Thanks to Nightshroud's Trap, she was about to knock Jaden out instead! Not if Otto could help it!

"GO, LIFE EXCHANGE! Now I become the target of Magic Cylinder's effect!"

 **Otto: 1700**

"And since my Life Points dropped, Life Exchange's 2nd effect goes off, destroying my down card!"

"Now why would you destroy your own card, Otto-man?" Twister questioned.

"Glad ya asked, Twist! You see, my set card was a Trap called INSURANCE! When it's destroyed, it allows me to return a card from my Graveyard to my hand. The card I choose...is INSURANCE! And when Insurance returns to my hand, Jaden, Reggie and I gain 500 Life Points automatically!" (Note: I errata'd Insurance from the way the actual series has it)

 **Jaden: 2200**

 **Otto: 2200**

 **Reggie: 2600**

"I'll lay 2 cards face-down and send things over to Jaden."

Action back to Jaden now. "Here goes...something!" He said, drawing his card. "I summon out ELEMENTAL HERO BUBBLEMAN!"

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 1200**

"When he's summoned out all by himself, I get to draw 2 cards! Actually, how about I draw 2 more cards! I activate POT OF GREED! This lets me draw twice more! And one of these cards...I'll use right now! Fusion Gate! Now that Fusion Gate is out, I'll fuse the Bubbleman on my field with the Sparkman and Avian in my hand to summon...ELEMENTAL HERO TEMPEST!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2800**

"Nice move, Jaden!" Syrus celebrated.

"2800 Attack Points!" Chumley cheered.

"Who's bad?" Lars asked.

"THEY ARE!" Twister cheered back.

"I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn."

The smirk on Nightshroud's face didn't waver as he drew his card. "If you think Life Points factor into who's winning a duel, then you're sadly mistaken. It's the cards you're holding that determine who wins. Maybe this card will prove it to you!"

The fires of the volcano formed a set of dragon heads, all of which roared. "Did you honestly think, Key Keepers, that you could take down my dragons that easily? Banish them to the Graveyard and be done with them? If you did, then you're wrong! I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick! I then use Chick's ability, sacrificing him to summon another Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Now go, Red-Eyes! I sacrifice you to summon...RED-EYES DARKNESS DRAGON!"

Red-Eyes flew into the volcano, burned up and a new, darker version of it appeared.

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Now the molten ashes of my fallen dragons rise up from their firey graves and are reborn into my Darkness Dragon, granting it 300 additional Attack and Defense Points!"

 **ATK: 4500**

 **DEF: 4100**

"Darkness Dragon, finish Jaden off! INFERNO DARKFIRE!"

Darkness Dragon launched a fire stream at Tempest, intending to finish Jaden off. However...

"You've triggered my Trap! ATTACK GUIDANCE ARMOR! Now your attack is redirected at my Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician was destroyed instead! Reggie saved Jaden!

 **Reggie: 600**

"DANG IT! I'll end my turn with 3 face-downs."

"Back to me!" Otto said, drawing his card. "Buster Blader, ELIMINATE RED-EYES DARKNESS DRAGON AND END THIS DUEL!"

This is it! The finishing blow! Or so Otto thought!

"Go, HALF OR NOTHING! Your attack's negated and now you can either end your Battle Phase or try again but with your Blader's Attack Points cut in half!"

Otto was foiled by Nightshroud's Trap Card! He had no choice...

"I have to end my turn...but not before playing another DESTRUCTION SWORD FUSION! With it, I fuse Buster Blader with the Companion of the Destruction Swordsman that I have in my hand! Welcome back...BUSTER BLADER, THE DRAGON DESTROYER SWORDSMAN!"

 **ATK: 2800 - 10800**

 **DEF: 2500 - 10500**

"I'll throw two more cards face down and end my turn. It's showtime, Rocket Girl!"

"Right! My move! DRAW!"

Reggie drew her card...exactly what she needed to end it here and now. "I activate the Spell Card - SPIDER WEB! This lets me use a card from your Graveyard, Nightshroud!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's right! The card I choose is MONSTER REBORN! And I'll use it to bring back my Dark Magician! NOW, OTTO!"

"Reveal face-down card! PREMATURE BURIAL! By giving up 800 Life Points, I can bring back the Buster Blader I just sent to the Graveyard!"

 **Otto: 1400**

Back to Reggie for the final phase of the plan! "From my hand, I activate...POLYMERIZATION! Dark Magician and Buster Blader...COMBINE! Return to battle...DARK PALADIN!"

 **ATK: 2900 - 6900**

 **DEF: 2400 - 6400**

"Go, Dark Paladin! Attack Darkness Dragon and end this duel!"

Not so fast, Reggie!

"Activate WABOKU! Your attack's negated and my battle damage becomes 0 for the turn!"

"That's all for me. Jaden?"

Jaden nodded as he drew his next card. "I'll summon Wroughtweiler in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 1200**

"I'll then switch Tempest to Defense Mode as well! Then I'll call it a turn!"

"You know what I call that? A waste of time! And time...is very much of the essence, at least for your friends!" Nightshroud taunted.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Lars pleaded.

"We're about to be as deep-fried as a Shackburger in here!" Twister added.

"Deep-fried? I'll never look at french fries the same way again...though I'll probably still eat them," Chumley added.

"Come on, Otto and Reggie! Hurry up!" Clio freaked.

"We know, Clio," Otto said to his girlfriend. "That lava's looking pretty restless."

It was Nightshroud's turn now. "Since I know of your Tempest's ability to save itself by sacrificing a card on your field, I think I'll just get rid of it with CYCLONE!"

Wrong answer, Nightshroud! Otto's still got a face-down!

"BIG MISTAKE! You've activated my Trap Card! MALFUNCTION!"

"MALFUNCTION?!"

"Here's how it works - if you were to activate a Spell or Trap Card, I can give up 500 points to negate your card and set it face-down on the field!"

"NO WAY!"

 **Otto: 900**

Jaden's Fusion Gate was saved! Jaden, on the other hand...was still in danger.

"I can still summon Spear Dragon in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 0**

"Next, I play my Quick-Attack card! This lets my monsters strike right now, bypassing the effects of your Swordsman, Otto! Spear Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, ATTACK JADEN'S MONSTERS NOW! And in response, I chain my face-down card...DRAGON'S RAGE! Now when a Dragon-type monster attacks a monster in Defense Mode whose Defense Points are lower than that monster's Attack Points, the difference comes out of your Life Points! Now, FINISH HIM OFF!"

Spear Dragon launched a windstorm from its mouth, destroying Wroughtweiler while a fire stream from Red-Eyes hit Tempest, but failed to destroy it, thanks to its ability. However, Jaden was still in the duel!

 **Jaden: 400**

"WHAT? How is Jaden still standing?"

Reggie had a Trap!

"You walked right into my Nitwit Outwit Trap Card! Since you declared an attack with your Spear Dragon, I was able to use this card to discard one card from my hand and if the card I discarded was a monster, your monsters' Attack Points decrease by the Attack Points of the monster I discarded!" Reggie explained, revealing her card to be Winged Kuriboh.

"Nice save, Reggie! Now it's my turn to activate a special ability! When Wroughtweiler is destroyed, his effect activates, letting me move an Elemental Hero and Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"Go ahead. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Key-Keepers...but with less that 1,000 points left, you won't be playing it for long!"

"Whatever. This duel's just about done anyway. It's my move!"

After drawing his card, Otto smirked. He was about to land the finishing blow.

"Buster Blader, use your 11,800 Attack Points to strike down Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and END THIS DUEL!"

"THIS CAN'T BE!"

Buster Blader flew in and drew his massive sword, then lunged at Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and slashed it, causing it to explode and ending the duel.

 **Nightshroud: 0**

 **Jaden, Otto and Reggie: WIN!**

* * *

"THEY WON!" Clio, Twister, Lars, Chumley and Syrus celebrated as the soul of Nightshroud was taken. Once Nightshroud's soul was gone, it revealed...

"Atticus?" Alexis asked, shocked. "Is that you?"

Otto and Reggie gasped "ALEXIS HAS A BROTHER?!"

"NO WAY!" Twister and Lars said in unison.

"The first Shadow Rider was Alexis's brother?" Jaden added.

* * *

Everyone was flashed out of the volcano. Otto, Reggie and Jaden were on the side of the volcano, face-down and tired, but okay. They won. Which is more than anyone can say for Nightshroud/Atticus. Just then, Sam, Keoni, Bastion, Zane and Chazz came running.

"OTTO! REGGIE!" Keoni called out.

"Hold on, you guys!" Sam added.

"Jaden! We're coming!" Bastion called.

"What happened here?" Zane asked.

"One of the Shadow Riders challenged Jaden, Otto and Reggie to a duel," Clio began.

"Did they win?" Chazz asked.

"They sure did!" Clio added. "The guy in black over there...that's the Shadow Rider."

* * *

Zane walked over to a crying Alexis. "It's him!" she sobbed. "I thought I lost him, but he's back!"

"Who's back?" Zane asked.

"Look at him, Zane!"

Zane took a look at what used to be Nightshroud. The long, brown hair was unmistakable.

"ATTICUS?"

"If this is what it's like when you win a duel, imagine how it must feel when you lose..." Twister began.

"...the sun may be coming up now, but night will fall again soon. And when it does, we must be ready," Keoni finished as the sun rose above Academy Island. The first Shadow Rider duel may have ended in victory, but the battle was only just beginning.

* * *

 **Shocking turn of events here (unless you saw the original Shadow Rider arc of GX (which I did)). The first Shadow Rider, Nightshroud...is Alexis's brother! Who knows what mysteries the remaining 6 Shadow Riders will hold? Find out next time!**


	2. Field of Screams Part 1

**So...1 Shadow Rider Down, 6 to go and all 14 Spirit Gates are still locked...for now. But this next Shadow Rider is no ordinary duelist - she's a vampire and she's not out for blood! SHE WANTS SOULS! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Night has fallen on Academy Island. As the crescent moon shines brightly in the sky, a wooden boat floats in the waters surrounding the island. Inside the boat, a silver casket opens to reveal a vampiress with green hair. She chuckles menacingly as she makes her way to the island.

Inside the Duel Academy Hospital, Slifer Red star student Jaden Yuki has risen from a very lucid dream with that girl in it. Health and gym teacher Fonda Fontaine comments that he must be feeling better if he's dreaming about girls.

Otto and Reggie Rocket then walk in with Twister, Lars, Sam, Keoni and Clio in tow. "Not me...only girl I dream about is my Clio," Otto says, giving Clio a kiss.

"You would, Rocket Boy," Reggie retorts.

Atticus, on the other hand, hasn't woken up. However, he is in stable condition.

Back in the waters of Academy Island, the vampiress releases her bats...

"GO, MY MINIONS! FIND ME MY PREY SO WE CAN SUCCEED WHERE NIGHTSHROUD HAS FAILED!"

* * *

The next day at school, all the talk was about this mysterious vampire woman. 12 of the 14 Key Keepers were then called into Sheppard's office.

"I'm afraid these rumors might not be rumors after all," Sheppard said.

Crowler, as he will do, dismissed these sightings as a practical joke. Bastion knew better, stating that it wasn't a joke that put Jaden in the hospital.

"A vampire?" Twister freaked.

"Could they possibly be a Shadow Rider?" Keoni asked.

"Perhaps. So listen: Be on the lookout for anything weird and be on your guard," Sheppard warned.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent by the Key Keepers preparing themselves for the oncoming attack. That night, Chazz thought they were in the clear until...

"AAAAH! VAMPIRE!" Chumley screamed. "She's over by the lake!"

...Chumley found her.

Within minutes, the 12 Key Keepers were by the lake, where they were greeted by a red carpet. But it wasn't just any red.

"Crimson red...how fitting," quipped Zane.

"Now what?" Bastion asked.

"We face her, that's what!" Reggie said.

"So...who's going first?" Otto asked.

Everyone pushed Crowler out to the head of the pack, forcibly volunteering him as the first to take on this mystery vampire.

"We'll be right behind you, Crowler!" Twister cheered.

"Yes...by a good 10 feet," Banner added.

Crowler wasn't having any of it. He suggested drawing straws, but none of his fellow Key Keepers were buying it.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Chumley had ran off to the Duel Acadmey Hospital...

"Syrus! Alexis! Jaden! Crowler's about to duel that vampire woman!" he warned.

Syrus thought that since Crowler was dueling, it would be an easy win. However...

"Wrong, Sy! Crowler may talk a big game, but he duels a terrible one!" Alexis said.

* * *

"So what's the hold up, Crowler?" Chazz asked.

"If you're in such a hurry, why don't you go, Princeton?" Clio retorted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...why don't I just come to you?" The vampire woman asked as she walked off her ship and onto the carpet. "And who might you be?"

"Your challenger..." Crowler said nervously.

"You're not worthy," the vampiress said, turning her attention to Zane and angering Crowler.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! I HAVE A PhD IN DUELING! THAT TAKES 9 YEARS IN DUEL SCHOOL, YA KNOW!"

"Fine. If you're so anxious to lose your key, then you may duel me - Camula, Vampire Mistress of the Shadow Riders!" she introduced as a flock of bats flew over her.

"Your tricks don't scare us!" Lars said as he jumped in and activated his Duel Disk. "Let's make this a 2 on 1!"

"Fine. If my tricks don't scare you, maybe this will...if you lose, I get your soul - rather, these dolls will," Camula explained, holding up a pair of dolls.

"Lars, you can't go through with this, big bro!" Twister pleaded.

"Twister, while I appreciate the concern, this is something I have to do. Besides, while Crowler may talk a big game being the head of Obelisk Blue, he doesn't play all that well," Lars explained. "He could use some help."

"It doesn't matter what the terms are...you'll both lose your souls and your Keys! So then, Key Keepers...IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

 **Camula: 8000**

 **Lars: 8000**

 **Crowler: 8000**

* * *

Camula was the first to draw. "So, you two don't believe in werewolves? Perhaps this will convince you...I summon ZOMBIE WEREWOLF!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1200**

"I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"That means it's my turn, you undead creep! DRAW!"

Lars got a good look at his hand and liked what he saw. Then, he went right to work.

"I'll start this duel with Field Spell - NECROVALLEY!"

No sooner than Lars placed the card in his Duel Disk, a holographic replica of Ancient Egypt took over the battlefield.

"Welcome to the Necrovalley. This card gives my Gravekeeper monsters an additional 500 Attack and Defense Points! Further, no cards are allowed to leave the Graveyard by any means!"

"OH NO!"

"And it gets much worse for you! I summon out the GRAVEKEEPER'S ASSAILANT!"

 **ATK: 1500 - 2000**

 **DEF: 1500 - 2000**

"I'll end my turn with 2 cards face-down. You're up, Crowler!"

Dr. Crowler drew his first card. "You take me for some kind of amateur? That face-down card is obviously a Trap and that fleabag of yours is the bait. But I'll bite...because you've clearly bitten off more than you can chew! I activate the Spell Card ANCIENT GEAR CASTLE!"

Just like that, a huge stone castle rose up from the Necrovalley.

"This card gives all my Ancient Gear creatures an extra 300 Attack Points! Next, I summon my ANCIENT GEAR SOLDIER in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1300 - 1600**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Gear Soldier, let's give that mongrel its shots! RAPID FIRE FLURRY!"

Gear Soldier shot off a barrage of lasers, destroying Zombie Werewolf.

 **Camula: 7600**

Crowler celebrated, thinking he should get out of the classroom more often. But the celebration was cut short when...

"You've played right into my hands! When Zombie Werewolf is destroyed, I get to summon another one with 500 more Attack Points!"

Lars slapped his face in a manner to say to himself 'This guy teaches us?'

Crowler tried to reassure his fellow Key Keepers that everything was under control, ending his turn with one face-down card. "I guess it's your turn now."

"Why thank you," Camula said, drawing her card. But that card wouldn't stay in her hand for long!

"HOLD IT! You've activated my Trap Card! Meet DROP-OFF! It sends the card you just drew on a one way trip to the Card Graveyard!" Lars explained.

"No matter. I still have what I need to destroy you! I summon VAMPIRE BAT!"

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 800**

"My new winged friend gives all my Zombie monsters an additional 200 Attack Points!"

 **Zombie Werewolf ATK: 1900**

"Next, I play RAIGEKI! This will destroy all your monsters!"

A lightning bolt appeared out of Camula's Spell Card, destroying Crowler's Soldier and Lars' Assailant.

"Now I activate DOUBLE ATTACK! This lets my monsters attack twice this turn! Monsters, ATTACK THEM DIRECTLY!"

Vampire Bat swarmed in on Lars and Crowler while Zombie Werewolf pounced on the 2 Key Keepers, knocking them back.

 **Lars: 5100**

 **Crowler: 5100**

"I've still got a deck in my hand and a few tricks up my sleeve...like this one! The Trap Card DAMAGE CONDENSER! Now Lars and I can summon a monster from our hand or deck with Attack Points equal to or less than the damage you just inflicted! In other words - the more pain you deal, the more hurt you'll feel! Take it away, Mr. Rodriguez!"

"RIGHT! I summon out the GRAVEKEEPER'S CHIEF!"

 **ATK: 1900 - 2400**

 **DEF: 1200**

"And I'll summon out another ANCIENT GEAR SOLDIER! Lars, you're up!"

Lars nodded, drawing his card. "I activate CARD DESTRUCTION! This forces us to toss out our entire hand and draw 5 new cards!"

After resolving Card Destruction's effect, Lars looked at his hand one more time and smiled. "Bad news for you, Camula! I'm about to assemble an unstoppable team of Gravekeepers! And to help me do that, I activate my GRAVKEEPER'S STELE Spell Card! Now I can add 2 Gravekeepers from my Graveyard directly to my hand! I'll add my Spear Soldier and my Assailant! Now, I play DOUBLE SUMMON! This gives me an extra summon this turn! Now I summon out GRAVEKEEPER'S SPEAR SOLDIER and GRAVEKEEPER'S ASSAILANT!"

 **ATK: 1500 - 2000**

 **DEF: 1500 - 2000**

"Time for my assault! Assailant, turn that Zombie Werewolf into a trophy! TWIN DAGGER SLASH! Spear Soldier, take out her Bat!"

Spear Soldier and Assailant rushed in to strike Vampire Bat and Zombie Werewolf, destroying both monsters. However, the Werewolf returned, now at 2200 Attack Points.

"So, you got another wolf...big deal! My Chief will still destroy it!

Gravekeeper Chief then drew his sword and struck down the last Zombie Werewolf, destroying it.

 **Camula: 6300**

"Thank you...you've triggered my trap! VAMPIRIC REVERSAL! This brings back all monsters that were destroyed in battle this turn! And this card is immune to your Necrovalley!"

 **Vampire Bat ATK: 1500**

 **Zombie Werewolf 1 ATK: 2400**

 **Zombie Werewolf 2 ATK: 2900**

Lars was frustrated. He had just taken down those monsters and now they're back! "I'll play 2 cards face-down on the field and send it over to Crowler!"

"With pleasure! My draw!"

Crowler drew his next card and knew exactly what to do.

"I sacrifice the Ancient Gear Soldier to summon my own four-legged friend - my ANCIENT GEAR BEAST!"

 **ATK: 2000 - 2300**

 **DEF: 2000**

"And as you can see, he's quite well trained! Gear Beast, take down that Vampire Bat! Oh, and if you think you can save your bat by using its ability, think again! Ancient Gear Beast cancels out the effects of any monster it battles!"

"WHAT?!"

Ancient Gear Beast pounced on Vampire Bat, destroying it again.

 **Camula: 5500**

"A brilliant move!" Reggie raved.

"Perhaps Crowler's lesson plans really do work..." Chazz said.

"Quiet, Chazz. He'll just give us more homework," Otto fired back.

"A good move...shame you won't have many more," Camula taunted as she started her turn. "I activate the CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hand! Now I cast the Field Spell...INFERNALVANIA!"

The Necrovalley was replaced with a replica of Dracula's Castle.

"When Infernalvania is cast, I can discard a Zombie monster to destroy all monsters on your field! So, I discard my Vampire Lord to clear your field!"

Once again, Lars and Crowler were left without a monster.

"Now, I play another DOUBLE ATTACK! Zombie Werewolves, ATTACK THE GOOD PROFESSOR!"

Both Werewolves attempted to pounce on Crowler in an attempt to finish him off. However...

"ACTIVATE TRAP CARD! Go, MAGIC CYLINDER! Your attack's negated and you take 2900 points of damage!"

 **Camula: 2600**

 **Crowler: 2700**

"Ah. But that was just one round from my Wolves. Here comes round 2!"

Both wolves struck Lars...but he was still standing!

 **Lars: 2200**

"How can you still be on your feet?"

"Another one of my Traps - NEGATE ATTACK! Your 2nd wolf's attack is negated and your Battle Phase is over!"

Camula hissed. Her plan to end the duel backfired. "I'll play one card face-down and end my turn."

Action back to Lars now. "My draw! I reveal my Trap Card - RITE OF SPIRIT! This lets me bring back my Spear Soldier! But he won't be out long because I'm sacrificing him to summon GRAVEKEEPER'S VISIONARY! This new monster gains 200 Attack Points for each Gravekeeper in my Graveyard! Since there's 3, that's 600 more points!"

 **ATK: 2000 - 2600**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Visionary, DESTROY ONE OF HER WEREWOLVES NOW!"

A bolt of lightning was launched from Visionary's scepter, destroying one of the Werewolves.

 **Camula: 2400**

"I'll lay this face-down on the field. Your move, Doc!"

Crowler got back to his feet just as Jaden and friends arrived on the scene. Jaden shared his own experience dueling Crowler and pushed him to continue on, even though Crowler and Lars were in dire straits.

"Even though it pains me to admit it, Jaden's right! I can throw down and I will find a way to beat you and I can get my game on! So let's go! It's my move...and I summon the ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"YES! That's Crowler's ace!" Otto cheered.

"But where's the sacrifice, Otto-man?" Twister asked.

"It's on the field, Twister," Sam began. "A very clever maneuver. When summoning an Ancient Gear monster, Ancient Gear Castle counts as however many tributes equal to the number of monsters you've summoned so far."

"Ancient Gear Golem, strike down her last werewolf with MECHONIZED MELEE!"

 **Camula: 2300**

"If my Werewolf's going down, he'll take your Golem with it, thanks to Infernalvania!"

"I'm afraid we'll be getting out of Infernalvania soon. Now watch as I destroy every Spell and Trap on the field! Face the wrath of...HEAVY STORM!"

A major windstorm came out of Crowler's card destroying all other Spells and Traps on the field. Lars smiled as his card was destroyed.

"Thanks, Crowler! You've triggered my RETURN TO NECROVALLEY Trap! When it's destroyed, I get to activate a Necrovalley Spell Card from my hand, deck or Graveyard!"

"In response, I activate ZOMBIE BED! When Zombie Bed is destroyed, I get to summon back my ZOMBIE WEREWOLF! Now it's my turn! I sacrifice my Werewolf to summon VAMPIRE LORD! Then, I remove Vampire Lord from the game to summon VAMPIRE GENESIS!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2100**

"Now to take care of your Necrovalley with CYCLONE! Next comes Vampire Genesis' special effect! By discarding a Zombie from my hand, I can bring back my Zombie Werewolf! Next up I play SMASHING GROUND and FISSURE! These cards will clear your field again!"

"WRONG! By discarding a Gravekeeper from my hand, I can keep my Visionary on the field!"

"So, you've kept your monster in play, but that won't help Crowler at all! Vampire Genesis, END HIM!"

Vampire Genesis unleashed a ghostly aura from his body at Crowler, strangling him, then releasing him on the ground as his soul entered Camula's first doll.

 **Crowler: ELIMINATED**

"Your move, Key Keeper."

"This duel's done! Visionary, DESTROY ZOMBIE WEREWOLF NOW!"

 **Camula: 700**

"I'll lay 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"That's your finishing move?" Camula taunted, drawing her card.

"No...THIS IS! Activate RING OF DESTRUCTION! This will destroy your Vampire and we'll both take 3000 points of damage! Strike that, only you'll take the damage...because I play this! RING OF DEFENSE! This negates the damage done to me by Ring of Destruction while you take the hit! I WIN!"

"I think not! I activate SPELL TRANSFER! This transfers the effect of your Ring of Defense to me!"

"NO!"

"LARS!" Everyone called out as the ring exploded, destroying Vampire Genesis.

 **Lars: 0**

 **Camula: WIN!**

"We can't stop her...she won the duel," Jaden said as Lars fell to the ground.

"2 keys down, 12 to go," Camula said, taking the 2nd key as Lars' soul was put into the 2nd doll. Jaden attempted to jump in and duel, but Zane stopped him. "And now I must bid farewell..."

"We'll find you!" Clio called out.

"And duel!" Otto added.

"Children, that's exactly what I'm hoping for..." Camula said as she vanished.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Crowler and Lars have lost their souls and their keys! 2 of the gates have been opened and Camula's not done yet! Can our heroes stop her before any more of the Spirit Gates are opened? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	3. Field of Screams Part 2

**Lars and Crowler's souls have been taken by Camula. Now 2 of the 14 Spirit Gates have been opened. Can our heroes stop Camula before any more souls are taken and any more Spirit Gates are opened? ROLL IT!**

* * *

Reggie: _Last time on 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'..._

Camula: If you are that anxious to lose your key, then you may duel me - Camula, Vampire Mistress of the Shadow Riders. If you lose, I get your Spirit Key and your soul!

Crowler: Ancient Gear Golem, DESTROY HER LAST WEREWOLF WITH MECHONIZED MELEE!

 **Camula: 2300**

Lars: Activate RING OF DESTRUCTION! This will destroy your Vampire Genesis!

Camula: SPELL TRANSFER! This card transfers the effects of your Ring of Defense to me!

 **Lars: 0**

 **Camula: WIN!**

Camula: 2 down, 12 to go...

Clio: WE'LL FIND YOU...!

Otto: ...AND DUEL!

Camula: Children, that's exactly what I'm hoping for!

* * *

It's the afternoon after Crowler and Lars' defeat at the hands of Camula. Their souls are now trapped in dolls and will only be released upon Camula's defeat. Not only that, but 2 of the 14 Spirit Gates have been opened. That means the Shadow Riders need 12 more keys to unleash the Sacred Beast cards on the world. In the infirmary, Jaden decides that he's dueling Camula tonight, but Chazz is having none of it and throws a sheet over Jaden, who quickly escapes.

"Must you be so mean, Chazz?" Clio questioned.

"Just because you were in Obelisk Blue doesn't give you the right to treat your fellow students like dirt, Princeton!" Otto fumed.

"We need to be at our best, you guys!" Keoni called out. "If not, it'll be our souls that'll be swiped!"

"And our bodies will be...catatonic!" Twister added, scaring Pharaoh into Reggie's arms.

"No, Pharaoh. Just because a word has 'cat' in it doesn't mean it applies to you," Reggie explained. "Though, I'm not entirely sure having 9 lives helps when you're dealing with a vampire."

"Look, Jaden. You're not up to snuff yet," Otto chided. "The best duo for the job is me and Rocket Girl!"

Bastion wasn't convinced.

"Look, protecting the keys, the world and rescuing Crowler and Lars are all that matter right now!" Clio said.

"We need to work together and come up with a new plan!" Alexis added. That's when Zane showed himself out, much to the dismay of his younger brother Syrus. Concerned, Syrus asked what was up with the guy he looked up to. Zane responded that if protecting the keys and rescuing Crowler are what mattered, then he knew what he had to do. He had to duel Camula. Little did Zane know, he was being followed by a fellow Machine duelist and Obelisk Blue student.

On the outskirts of Academy Island...

* * *

"Ah. The one that I crave is near..." Camula began. "...and he's bringing a friend..."

That night...

* * *

A swarm of vampire bats descended on Academy Island.

"Here we go again, Rocket Girl!" Otto called to his sister.

"Let's roll out, Key Keepers!" Reggie signaled.

"Move out, troops!" Twister added.

"Aloha, suckers!" Keoni chimed.

"It's starting again!" Chazz growled. He was soon joined by Bastion, Chumley, Syrus, Jaden and Alexis. Otto, Reggie, Twister, Keoni and Clio joined up soon afterward. Rounding out the group were Banner, Sam and Zane as they all met up out near the site of Crowler and Lars' defeat. They trekked inside Camula's castle and after a climb up a flight of stairs, they were met by the vampire mistress herself.

* * *

"Ah. right on time...Looking for me?"

"You bet we are!" Jaden beamed.

"We've come for Crowler!" Clio shouted.

"So hand him over!" Otto added.

"I have no interest in school kids..." Camula began, eyeing Zane. "Are you ready, darling?"

"Let's duel!"

"Good luck, bro," Syrus said...as Sam stepped in.

"Not alone, Zane! She took down Crowler! The head of our dorm! Just imagine how ruthless her deck truly is!" Sam said, activating his Duel Disk in unison with Zane.

"You know, I've always wanted to tag with a fellow Machine duelist," Zane said as he and Sam took their positions on the balconies.

"Let's review. If you two win, you get Crowler and Lars's souls back and I'll be on my way. But if I win, I'll claim your souls and be that much closer to unleashing the 3 Sacred Beasts!" Camula explained, activating her Duel Disk.

* * *

" _LET'S DUEL!_ "

 **Camula: 8000**

 **Sam: 8000**

 **Zane: 8000**

"I like to lead..." Camula said, drawing her card. "I summon VAMPIRE LADY to the field in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 1550**

 **DEF: 1550**

"Then I'll play one card face-down and end my turn!"

Sam smirked as he drew his card. "Weak. My opening move will be much better! I activate COST DOWN! This lets me lower the levels of the monsters in my hand by 2! That means I can summon this monster without having to sacrifice something first! I summon out MACHINE KING!"

 **ATK: 2200 - 2300**

 **DEF: 2000**

"But he won't be out long, because I play the Spell Card UPGRADE! Now by sacrificing my Machine King, I can summon another Machine monster from my deck that's at least 1 level higher! So I'll upgrade my Level 6 Machine King into my ace - the PERFECT MACHINE KING! This new monster gains 500 Attack Points for every other Machine on the field!"

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 1500**

"To increase his power, I'll equip him with the Spell Card MACHINE CONVERSION FACTORY! This gives Perfect Machine King an extra 300 Attack and Defense Points! As much as I'd love to blast you right now, I'm forbidden to attack since this was my first turn. So I'll play a card face-down and let Zane take it from here."

"Don't mind if I do!" Zane said, drawing his first card. "Whatever you have out won't protect you from what I have in store!" He declared, revealing his Power Bond Spell.

"WHAT?! POWER BOND ALREADY?" Sam freaked.

"That's right, Sam. It allows me to fuse Machine-type monsters and I have the perfect 3 in mind...MY CYBER DRAGONS! Now unite to form the almighty...CYBER END DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 4000 - 8000**

 **DEF: 2800**

"Careful, Zane! Power Bond comes with a nasty drawback!" Sam warned.

"Sam's right, Otto-man! At the end of the turn in which Power Bond is played, Zane's gonna take damage equal to Cyber End Dragon's original Attack Points!" Twister flipped.

"And in this case...that's 4000 points," Otto added.

"But let's not forget the coolest parts!" Keoni began. "For one, Power Bond doubles Cyber End Dragon's Attack Points! And 2nd, Sam's Perfect Machine King now gains 500 points!"

"8000 POINTS?!"

"I don't think I'll have to worry about any consequences after this turn! Cyber End Dragon, attack Vampire Lady with SUPER STRIDENT BLAZE!"

All 3 heads launched a simultaneous laser blast from their mouths directly at Vampire Lady. However...

"Forgetting my face-down? I activate the Trap RED GHOST MOON! Now by discarding 1 Zombie-type Monster in my hand, your monster's attack is negated and I gain Life Points equal to the Attack Points of your monster! So that's 8000 more points for me, giving me a grand total of 16,000!"

Or so Camula thought...

"WRONG! Activate DE-FUSION! This disassembles Cyber End Dragon and leaves you with..."

"...Absolutely nothing!" Clio finished. "Red Ghost Moon's target is gone, so that means Camula doesn't gain a single point!"

"You know what else?" Syrus asked. "Now that Power Bond is over, Zane doesn't have to pay Life Points for using it!"

"Now that's playing a card!" Jaden celebrated.

"Let me finish that for you, guys!" Sam added. "Since Zane de-fused Cyber End Dragon, there are now 3 Machines on the field, bringing Perfect Machine King's Attack Points up to 4500!"

Camula growled, her Trap missed its target and she was stuck at 8000 points. "Fine. But since I sent Zombie Werewolf to the Graveyard, its effect activates, granting me another one from my deck!"

"That won't do you any good! Because I'm still in my Battle Phase, I can still attack! Cyber Dragons, strike down Camula's monsters!"

All 3 of Zane's dragons launched laser blasts from their mouths, taking out Camula's Zombie Werewolves and Vampire Lady.

"Since my teammate is handless, I'll help him out with my CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we're all holding 6 cards! I'll end my turn with 1 face-down."

Camula chuckled as she drew her card. "Zane dear, precious, we've only just begun. And I plan to have a lot more fun with you!"

"I don't like the sound of that, Zane!" Sam freaked.

"Relax, Sam. We can take her," Zane said to try and calm Sam down.

"I activate MONSTER REBORN to bring back VAMPIRE LADY! But she won't be out long! I'll sacrifice Vampire Lady to summon VAMPIRE LORD! Next I'll sacrifice him to summon VAMPIRE GENESIS!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2100**

"Having fun yet, Zane?"

No response.

"You're such a bore! Maybe this will rouse you! Vampire Genesis, ATTACK CYBER DRAGON!"

Vampire Genesis roared as it charged its attack. But before it could launch an assault...

"Go, Trap Card! RING OF DESTRUCTION!"

...Sam played a Trap!

"NOT THAT!" Camula cowered.

"I'm afraid so! Ring of Destuction destroys your Vampire Genesis and we'll all take 3000 points of damage!"

"NO!" Camula cried as her ace monster was destroyed.

 **Camula: 5000**

 **Sam: 5000**

 **Zane: 5000**

"I play 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

Sam drew his next card and smiled. It was just what he needed to end it here and now. "I play LIMITER REMOVAL! This doubles the Attack Points of all Machines on my field!" Sam began.

 **Perfect Machine King ATK: 9000**

"NO WAY! 9000 POINTS?" Otto exclaimed.

"Correct, Otto. However, at the end of my turn, those affected by Limiter Removal are destroyed. But there won't be a next turn because I plan on ending this duel now! Perfect Machine King, ATTACK CAMULA DIRECTLY AND END THIS DUEL!"

Perfect Machine King's fists turned into laser cannons and launched a laser stream at Camula, intending to end the duel. But...

"Activate Trap! VAMPIRE REBORN! This Trap lets me bring back any 2 Vampire monsters from my Graveyard! Return, VAMPIRE GENESIS and VAMPIRE LORD!"

...the blast struck Vampire Lord instead!

"And now your Perfect Machine King is destroyed!"

"Or so you think! I play the Spell MECHANICAL REVERSE! With it, I target a Machine on my field and by returning it to my hand, I can bring back a Machine from my Graveyard that's at least 1 level lower! Perfect Machine King, RETURN! I summon out the original MACHINE KING!"

 **ATK: 2200 - 2600**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Next, I summon out ROBOTIC KNIGHT in Defense Mode! And after throwing 2 cards face-down, I'll send it over to Zane!"

"With pleasure, Sam! Here goes!" He said, drawing his next card. "I activate POT OF GREED, letting me draw twice! Now I reveal my face-down card - ATTACK REFLECTOR UNIT! And in response, I chain PHOTON GENERATOR UNIT! First, Photon Generator Unit goes off, letting me sacrifice 2 Cyber Dragons to summon out the CYBER LASER DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Now for my Attack Reflector Unit! This transforms my remaining Cyber Dragon into the CYBER BARRIER DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 2800**

"Now for Laser Dragon's effect! With it, I can destroy one monster whose Attack or Defense Points are greater than or equal to Laser Dragon's Attack Points!"

"I bet you talk to all the girls like that," Camula retorted.

"No. Just the ones I really don't like," Zane fired back. "Laser Dragon, take out Vampire Genesis with BLUE LIGHTNING LASH!"

Laser Dragon opened its tail, unleashing a lightning strike at Vampire Genesis, destroying it.

"Now, Dragons...ATTACK CAMULA DIRECTLY!"

 **Camula: 1800**

"I'll end my turn with 2 cards face-down."

"When you end your turn, I'll play the Trap VAMPIRIC REVERSAL! This brings back all the monsters you two destroyed this round! Return, VAMPIRE GENESIS and VAMPIRE LORD! Now, I'll draw! And you've forced me to unleash my nasty side!" Camula warned as she grew scales and her tongue grew. "I play the Spell Card ILLUSION GATE!"

"Any idea what that card does, Zane?" Sam asked.

"Not a clue...but we're about to find out."

"This card destroys all the monsters on your field, then lets me summon any monster you've used in the duel!"

Sam's Machine King and Robotic Knight along with Zane's Dragons were all destroyed.

"So, even though you de-fused your Cyber End Dragon after one turn, you did use it in this duel. That means I can summon it with Illusion Gate!" Camula declared.

"There's no card that's that powerful! There has to be some sort of drawback!" Sam said.

"There is. You see, if I happen to lose this duel after using Illusion Gate, I must sacrifice a soul to the Sacred Beasts."

"Good. That's what you get for taking Crowler and Lars!" Chazz snarked.

"I said 'a soul', not 'my soul'. You see, in the shadows, all souls are the same. Isn't that right, Syrus?"

"GET OUT OF HERE, SYRUS!" Sam warned. But he was too late. Camula's double took him as Cyber End Dragon appeared on her field.

"GUESS AGAIN! I play my Trap Card! Go, DUST TORNADO! This destroys one Spell or Trap on the field and I choose...ILLUSION GATE! So while Cyber End remains on your field, Syrus' soul is safe!"

"NO!"

A wind storm burst from Sam's Trap Card, destroying Illusion Gate and returning Syrus to the sidelines.

"I can still strike you directly! Monsters, END THIS DUEL!"

All 3 monsters on Camula's field launched their attacks. But...Sam and Zane were still standing strong!

 **Sam: 500**

 **Zane: 500**

"You forgot about my other down card! It's a Trap called NUMINOUS HEALER! This gave Zane and I an extra 500 points before your monsters attacked!"

Camula grunted. She missed her chance to win 2 more Spirit Keys! "I end my turn!"

"This duel's done!" Sam said as he drew.

"Hold it right there, Sam! I reveal my face-down cards! First comes the Trap Card RECKLESS GREED! This lets you and I draw 2 new cards, but we must skip our next 2 Draw Phases. Next up is Call of the Haunted! This allows me to summon MACHINE KING back to your field!"

Machine King returned to Sam's side of the field as he and Zane drew their cards.

"Thanks, Zane! Now to end this duel! I play my own DE-FUSION! This splits Cyber End Dragon back into the 3 original Cyber Dragons used to summon it! Now I play the Spell Card MECHANICAL TRANSFORMATION! By sending Machine King back to my hand, I can summon out a Machine with equal or greater Attack Points! Return to battle, PERFECT MACHINE KING! Now I play MONSTER REBORN! This lets me bring back CYBER LASER DRAGON! Now that there's 4 Machines on the field, Perfect Machine King's Attack Points shoot up to 4700! Perfect Machine King, STRIKE DOWN VAMPIRE LORD! END THIS DUEL WITH JET PUNCH!"

On command, Perfect Machine King aimed its fists at Vampire Lord and launched them, destroying Vampire Lord and hitting Camula, knocking her to the ground. Then, Illusion Gate appeared behind the vampire mistress, sealing her soul away for good.

 **Camula: 0**

 **Sam and Zane: WIN!**

* * *

With Camula's defeat, Crowler and Lars's souls were returned. However, the castle started to collapse. Everyone evacuated just in time as the castle fell into the ocean.

"The nightmare is finally over..." Alexis said.

"This one, at least," Otto added, smashing Camula's Shadow Charm.

"Camula was just the 2nd of the Shadow Riders. And that means...more are on the way!" Reggie finished.

* * *

 **2 down, 5 to go! Who'll be the next Shadow Rider to take on our heroes? Find out...NEXT TIME!**


	4. Keoni The Dueling Hawaiian

**I'm back! And there's another Shadow Rider on the loose! This time, our heroes are in for an AMAZON of a problem, if you know what I mean! Oh by the way, in the last duel against Camula, I did errata Illusion Gate slightly, giving it an effect that reduces the Attack Points of the monster that's summoned by its effect to 0 when Illusion Gate is destroyed. That's how Zane and Sam survived, in addition to Sam's Trap Card. Now that that's out of the way...ROLL IT!**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since the ordeal with Camula. It was all quiet on the island front...maybe a little too quiet. Out on the island, near the Ra Dorm, we see Bastion, Keoni, Otto and Twister looking out into the horizon.

"When the next Shadow Rider comes, it could be our turn to duel, Bastion..." Keoni said to his genius friend.

"Indeed," Bastion began. "So it's imperative that we be prepared..."

Keoni and Bastion unbuttoned their blazers, revealing a total of 12 deck boxes between them. "Good thing we're well-equipped, Bastion!"

Bastion took out his Earth deck and thumbed through it until he reached White Magician Pikeru. "Where did you get that card, bro?" Otto asked.

"I have no idea, Otto..." Bastion began as a blush crept onto his face. Bastion shrugged it off as a silly distraction.

"Good thing nothing distracts me, Twist!"

"Aloha to that, Otto-man!"

* * *

It's now 7 AM in the Slifer Dorm. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley are sleeping peacefully, when...

"Alright...ready, get set...NOW FIRE!"

...Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon opened fire! The culprits - none other than Bastion and Keoni! The blast was so powerful, it knocked Jaden out of his bunk!

"Well, that's getting up with a bang!" Jaden retorted.

* * *

After that rousing wake-up call, Bastion and Keoni suggest the group go outdoors for what they call 'Daybreak Dueling Exercises' with Otto, Twister, Sam and Clio. During the duel exercises, Chumley, Syrus and Jaden are caught discussing 'card crushes'.

"Card crushes? How silly can those guys possibly be?" Clio asked.

"No sillier than Twister, that's for sure," Otto said.

"HEY! Thank god we're above all that! Right, Otto-man?" Twister asked.

"Agreed. Clio and Reggie would have our heads if they found out we had card crushes."

"And don't you forget it, boys!" Clio and Reggie said in unison.

* * *

That day, in Banner's class...

...there were plenty of empty seats to be found. A lot of students were absent from class without any explanation at all. Banner attributed it to a bug going around, but the Key Keepers knew better. After a female Ra student entered the lecture hall with another student's bag, Reggie decided to go and investigate this mystery. Their investigation led them to a forest where...a large Roman Coliseum replica awaited them and inside the stadium were all the absent students (and Crowler)!

* * *

"Crowler?! Just what in the world are you doing?" Twister beamed.

"A man's work," Crowler answered.

"They must've been running short on men..." Clio retorted as a tiger came charging at them.

"First a coliseum, then a tiger; what's next, a gladiator?" Sam cowered.

"Actually, I think she prefers the term 'Amazon'," Crowler corrected.

"AMAZON?!"

Just then, a 7 foot tall red-haired muscular woman appeared. "That's right!" she said. "And thanks to your friends, I've been able to finish my glorious arena!"

"Arena for what?" Jaden asked.

"DUELING!" The Amazoness answered as the tiger came to her. She then handed rare cards to each of the students and Crowler. The Amazoness introduced herself as Tania, the 3rd of the 7 Shadow Riders.

"Aw, man!" Syrus freaked.

"You mean WOMAN! Amazons are a warrior race of all females," Chumley explained.

"Now then, which of you big strong men will it be? After all, I would never hurt a sister!"

"HEY! Don't do us any favors!" Alexis chided.

"We don't need any charity!" Reggie added.

"Especially from a Shadow Rider!" Clio finished.

"So which of you males will it be? Who's my man?"

"Right here!" Jaden said.

"Yours truly!" Chazz introduced.

"I'll take you!" Bastion declared.

"Aloha!" Keoni added.

"Let's ride, punk!" Otto beamed.

"You're in the eye of the storm now, Tania!" Twister shouted.

Tania looked over her potential opponents before coming to her decision...or decisions, as it were. "If this is really the best you have to offer, then I pick...YOU TWO!" she said, pointing at Bastion and Keoni.

"Can't duel 'em all, I guess..." Otto said as he and the others walked away.

"What are your names?"

"Bastion. Bastion Misawa."

"The name's Makani, Keoni Makani, Wahini!"

After everyone voiced their support from the sidelines, it was time for deck selection.

"Alright, let's do this!" Bastion began.

"One problem..." Keoni continued.

"...which deck shall we choose?" Bastion and Keoni said in unison.

"Really? I have the same problem. I have 2 decks," Tania said, holding out her hands. "One is of knowledge, the other is of courage. Why don't you two pick which deck I'll use?"

After a brief conference, Keoni and Bastion selected the deck of knowledge.

"Now for our decks!" Keoni began. "I choose my Hawaiian Volcano deck!"

"And I select my Earth deck!"

"Then let's begin. And don't worry, this isn't a Shadow Duel."

"I beg your pardon!" Bastion shouted.

"You heard me - I don't want your souls, I want you boys..." Tania stated.

"What are you on about, Kahuna?" Keoni freaked.

"It's like this - my tribe's all women, so to marry...I have to shop around!"

"TO MARRY?!" Bastion and Keoni snapped.

"That's right, boys! Now let's do this!"

 **"** ** _DUEL!_** **"**

 **Tania: 8000**

 **Keoni: 8000**

 **Bastion: 8000**

"Ladies first..." Tania quipped as she drew her first card, subsequently summoning it. "I summon the AMAZONESS SWORDS WOMAN to the field in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1600**

"I'll lay a card face-down and end my turn. Your move, surfer boy!"

"That's weak, brah!" Keoni taunted, drawing his first card. "My opening move's just a little better - the VOLCANIC SLICER in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1200**

"This guy's got a wicked awesome power! By skipping my Battle Phase this turn, I'm allowed to deal 500 points of damage to you! Now let her have it, Slicer!"

Keoni's Slicer launched itself into the air, bypassing Swords Woman and slashing Tania's chest.

 **Tania: 7500**

"I'll throw down 3 face-downs and send it over to my genius friend, Bastion!"

Bastion nodded and proceeded to draw his opening card. "Keoni, I'm glad you speak so highly of me. I summon the MAGNET WARRIOR SIGMA PLUS in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1500**

That was Keoni's cue!

"And I play my Trap Cards! First comes BACKFIRE! Whenever a Fire monster is destroyed, this card deals 500 points of damage to you, Tania! Second comes BLAZE ACCELERATOR RELOAD! This allows me to send one monster with 500 or fewer Attack Points from my hand or deck to the Graveyard! The card I choose...is VOLCANIC SCATTERSHOT! When it's sent to the Grave by way of a Blaze Accelerator card, I'm allowed to send 2 more to the Grave! Since Volcanic Scattershots are in the Grave, I can play their special abilities!"

"WHAT?!"

"First, each one deals 500 points of damage to you!"

Fire burst from Keoni's Duel Disk, burning Tania.

 **Tania: 6000**

"Next, since all 3 Volcanic Scattershots are in the Grave, I can destroy one card on the field! That means your face-down card has no choice but to go ALOHA!"

Tania's down card shattered, leaving the coast clear for Bastion's assault.

"Thank you, Keoni. Now, Magnet Warrior, ATTACK HER AMAZON WITH LOADSTONE BATON BASH!"

Magnet Warrior jumped into the air and smacked Swords Woman with its baton, destroying it. However, it was Bastion that took the hit.

 **Bastion: 7700**

"How come you lost points, Bastion?" Keoni asked.

"Swords Woman has a special effect - the opponent takes all damage that was done to her!" Tania explained.

"I'll play a card face-down...and that will suffice."

Tania proceeded to flirt with Bastion while Keoni thought 'This woman's boy crazy! Man, I sure wish Otto and Twister were dueling this chick! They wouldn't fall for her tactics because they already have girlfriends!'

Tania was determined to break Bastion and Keoni's focus. "I summon the AMAZONESS BLOWPIPER!"

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Now for her ability! She's allowed to lower the Attack Points of one monster on the field by 500 and I choose...VOLCANIC SLICER!"

 **Volcanic Slicer ATK: 1300**

"Next I play MONSTER REBORN! This brings back my Swords Woman!"

Just the play Bastion was waiting for! He had a Trap!

"I play my face-down! MAGNET FORCE MINUS! This card will equip onto your Blowpiper and give it a negative magnetism! That monster then becomes what's known as a Minus monster. And from there, it gets interesting. You see, 2 Minus monsters...I'm afraid they're not allowed to engage in battle. But a Minus and a Plus, when they're on the field, they must fight."

Since Blowpiper is a Minus monster and Bastion's Magnet Warrior is a Plus monster...GAME ON!

"How about I stop you from winning this battle? I play my AMAZONESS SPELLCASTER! Now one Amazoness and one monster on the field exchange their Attack Points! I choose your Magnet Warrior! Now, attack! AMAZONESS BLOWPIPER!"

Blowpiper launched an arrow at Bastion's Magnet Warrior, but before it reached his monster...

"Slicer, INTERCEPT!"

Keoni's monster took the hit!

 **Keoni: 7500**

"Did you see that?" Reggie said, shocked.

"Keoni just sacrificed his own monster to protect Bastion!" Clio added.

"GO, KEONI!" Jaden cheered.

Keoni looked back at his friends, flashed a thumbs up and continued with the duel. "Now that Slicer is destroyed, Backfire activates, hitting you for 500 points of damage!"

 **Tania: 5500**

"You may have hit me for 500, but this next strike is gonna hurt...BIG TIME! Swords Woman, ATTACK KEONI DIRECTLY!"

Swords Woman rushed in and slashed Keoni, knocking him back.

 **Keoni: 6000**

"Next, I play my CARD OF DEMISE! This lets me draw 5 new cards, so long as I discard my hand in 5 turns, assuming this duel lasts that long. But I assure you it won't...not after I play this! MISCHIEF OF THE TIME GODDESS! Now your turns are skipped and I can attack again! Blowpiper and Swords Woman, STRIKE BASTION NOW!"

Just like last turn, Blowpiper launched an arrow at Bastion's Magnet Warrior, but this time, it hit. Then, Swords Woman slashed Bastion.

 **Bastion: 5400**

It was back to Keoni now. "My move! I play CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we're all holding 6 cards in our hand! Next, I play the Spell Card SPIDER WEB! This lets me take a card in your Graveyard! I think I'll take your MONSTER REBORN! And I won't waste any time in using it! Come on back, VOLCANIC SLICER! You remember his ability, don't you? By skipping my battle this turn, I can deal 500 points of damage to you!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

 **Tania: 5000**

"But I'm not through yet! I sacrifice my Slicer to summon this! GO, VOLCANIC HAMMERER! And I'll place him in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Now for Hammerer's effect! I forego my Battle Phase this turn to deal 200 points of damage to you for each Volcanic monster in my Graveyard! Since there's 4, that's another 800 points of damage!"

Volcanic Hammerer launched fire from its palms at Tania, burning her.

 **Tania: 4200**

"Next, I'll activate my Accelerator's effect and send Volcanic Shell to the Grave! Since Shell is in my Grave, its effect activates! By giving up 500 points, I can summon another one!"

 **Keoni: 5500**

Volcanic Shell:

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 500**

"That ends my turn."

"And starts mine! I activate MAGNET CONDUCTOR PLUS! This brings a Plus monster from my Graveyard to my hand! So come on back MAGNET WARRIOR SIGMA PLUS! But he won't be there for long because he and the MAGNET WARRIOR OMEGA MINUS in my hand are going...right back to the Graveyard so I can summon...CONDUCTION WARRIOR LINEAR MAGNUM PLUS MINUS!"

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 1300**

"His special ability kicks in now! He takes half the attack points of one Magnet monster on the field and adds it to his own for a grand total of 3100! Now, Warrior Magnum Plus Minus, attack Blowpiper with POLARIZING PULVERIZING BLAST!"

Warrior Magnum launched a pair of laser blasts from its cannons, destroying Amazoness Blowpiper.

 **Tania: 1900**

"I play a card face-down and that'll do for now."

Tania proceeded to flirt with Bastion and Keoni before drawing her next card. "Amazoness Swords Woman, strike down Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus now! AMAZON SLASH ATTACK!"

Swords Woman charged in and attempted to slash Linear Magnum Plus Minus, but Bastion's Magnet Warrior was too strong and blasted Swords Woman to bits! However, it was Bastion that took the hit!

 **Bastion: 4200**

"Now that Swords Woman is in the Grave, I can play this - the Quick-Play Spell AMAZONESS REBIRTH! This brings back an Amazoness monster that was destroyed this turn! Come on back, Swords Woman! This also lets me strike one more time! Attack Keoni's Volcanic Shell!"

This time, the attack was successful as Volcanic Shell shattered.

 **Keoni: 4000**

"Shell's ability activates! So I give up 500 points to summon another one!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 500**

 **Keoni: 3500**

"Now Backfire goes off, hitting you for 500 points of damage!"

 **Tania: 1400**

"Guess I'll just get you next turn! And my AMAZONESS PALADIN will make sure of it! My Paladin gets an extra 100 points for every Amazoness on my field!"

 **ATK: 1700 - 1900**

 **DEF: 300**

"After playing these 2 cards face-down, I'll end my turn. Your move, surfer boy!"

Keoni arched his eyebrows as he drew his card. "With pleasure, Tania! I DRAW! First, I switch my Shell into Defense Mode! Then comes Hammerer's ability! Since there's 5 Volcanic monsters in the Grave, I can deal 1000 points of damage to you!"

 **Tania: 400**

"I'll end my turn with 1 face-down card."

"My go now! I DRAW!"

Once Bastion drew, Keoni enacted his plan to end it now!

"Hold on, Bastion! I activate my face-down card! RING OF DESTRUCTION! And I'll use it on your Conduction Warrior! This will destroy your monster and deal 2700 points of damage to Tania and myself, ending the game!"

Not on Tania's watch!

"A smart play...if I didn't have this! SPELL OF HATE! This reflects the 2700 points of damage I would've taken from Ring of Destruction right back at Bastion!"

Tania just thwarted Keoni's plan! Conduction Warrior exploded, dealing 2700 points of damage to Bastion and Keoni and in the process, leaving Bastion without a monster!

 **Bastion: 1500**

 **Keoni: 800**

...or so Bastion thought.

"Not to worry, Bastion. I have another Trap! CALL OF THE HAUNTED! This will bring back your Conduction Warrior!"

"Thank you, Keoni. Now I play my face-down cards! First is POWER OFF! This takes one Plus Minus monster and splits it back into the 2 monsters that originated it!"

Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus:

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1500**

Magnet Warrior Omega Minus:

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 800**

"Next comes the Trap Card 100,000 GAUSS! This takes a monster on your field and forces it into Attack Mode! Then it cuts its strength by 800 points!"

"Nice! Now you got the monsters and the matchup you need, Bastion!" Keoni cheered.

"It would be nice...until I use this! DRAMATIC RESCUE! This returns an Amazoness to my hand and in exchange, I can summon a new monster! Meet AMAZONESS TIGER! This monster gains an additional 400 points for every Amazoness in play and while he's out, he's the only monster you can attack!"

 **ATK: 1100 - 1900**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Big mistake! I summon MAGNET WARRIOR SIGMA MINUS!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1800**

For Bastion, the plan was simple...first, use Omega Minus to take out Amazoness Tiger, then use Sigma Minus to take down Swords Woman, and to finish everything off, go for game with Sigma Plus. Now to put his plan into action.

"Fun duel...but I'm afraid it's about to be...OVER! Magnet Warrior Omega Minus, attack and tame that Amazoness Tiger NOW!"

Omega Minus launched itself at Amazoness Tiger, intending to destroy it. However...

"You must be distracted. Otherwise, you would've seen that...I HAVE A FACE-DOWN OUT! GO, AMAZONESS ARCHERS! Now all monsters on your field are forced into Attack Points and lose 600 Attack Points! Also, they have to battle my Tiger right now!"

 **Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus ATK: 900**

 **Magnet Warrior Omega Minus ATK: 1300**

 **Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus ATK: 1200**

 **Volcanic Hammerer ATK: 1800**

"BASTION, YOU KLUTZ! YOU WERE TOO DISTRACTED TO LOOK OVER TANIA'S BACKROW!" Keoni chided his partner. 'I have to think of something fast or we're gonna be trapped here!' he thought. Then, an idea came to him. 'That's it! My Trap Card!'

Amazoness Tiger easily took out all 5 monsters that Bastion and Keoni had out, wiping out the rest of their Life Points, but...

 **Bastion: 0**

 **Keoni: 0**

"Did you forget about my Backfire card? Since a Fire monster was destroyed, you take 500 points of damage! So even though you'll take our Spirit Gate Keys and Bastion...you're not getting me! THIS DUEL IS A DRAW!"

"NO!"

 **Tania: 0**

* * *

Keoni rushed over to his friends "We gotta get out of here...now! That tiger's about to pounce!"

"Right!" Otto, Twister and Jaden said as the rest of the group were chased out by Amazoness Tiger. The gates of the coliseum were then closed behind them.

"BASTION!" Jaden called out.

Tania laughed. "Sorry, kid. Bastion and I are officially on our honeymoon now...SO GET LOST!"

"THIS ISN'T OVER! YA HEAR ME?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Oh boy...2 more Spirit Gates have been unlocked and Bastion has fallen into the hands of Tania the Amazon! Can our heroes bail him out or will Tania continue her quest for the Sacred Beast cards...and a husband? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	5. Cage Match

**Getting back to this! 4 of the 14 Spirit Gates have been opened, that means that the Shadow Riders need 10 more keys to open the gates and free the Sacred Beasts from captivity. Can our heroes fight back now that Bastion's out of commission? We're about to find out! Rocket Girl, take it away!**

* * *

Reggie: _Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX..._

Tania: I'm one of the 7 Shadow Riders. My tribe's all women, so to marry...I have to shop around! I don't want your souls, I want you boys! Let's do this...

Bastion, Keoni and Tania: _**DUEL!**_

Bastion: Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus, tame her Amazoness Tiger now!

Tania: I HAVE A FACE-DOWN OUT!

Keoni: BASTION, YOU KLUTZ! Backfire activates, taking the rest of your Life Points! THIS DUEL IS A DRAW!

Tania: NO!

 **Bastion: 0**

 **Keoni: 0**

 **Tania: 0**

Tania: Bastion and I are officially on our honeymoon now, so GET LOST!

Jaden: This isn't over! YA HEAR ME?

* * *

Team Duel Academy has been camped outside of the Amazoness Battle Arena all night. It's been brutal hearing Bastion suffer and not being able to do anything about it. Bastion and Tania have been dueling all night and by the sound of what's going on inside the arena...sounds like Bastion's been losing all night. That morning, Bastion emerged from the arena, speechless.

"She ditched you?" Clio asked.

"That's right, Clio. I'm crushed," Bastion confirmed.

"Don't consider yourself crushed, Bastion. Consider yourself lucky," Otto said. "Just sayin'."

"I don't get it, Bastion. She was head over heels for you!" Reggie said, confused.

"We were to be married...but I wasn't good enough for her. She said she wants a...champion. She wants someone who can give her a match she'll always remember."

* * *

Later that same day on Academy Island...Bastion was still wigging out over Tania.

"Man, talk about your bad breakups," Twister said.

"I know, Twister. I've never seen Bastion act like this before," Alexis added.

"He must've really fallen for that Amazon woman," said Reggie.

"I hate to see a friend act this way. I know if I ever had a girlfriend, I'd never let them go no matter how strong of a duelist they are," Jaden said to the group, earning a look from Alexis that said 'Oh Jaden, if only you knew how I really felt about you.'

* * *

An hour later, everyone met at the Duel Arenas to execute Jaden's plan. They wanted to duel Bastion in an effort to cheer him up.

"I understand what you guys are trying to do for me and I greatly appreciate it. I couldn't have asked for better friends than you...but it's simply too soon for me. I can't duel...not without my Tania."

"I hate to say this, Bastion...but I think Tania's moved on. It's high time you did the same," Sam told the high-ranked Ra duelist. Bastion rebuffed that claim, thinking back to his first duel with the Amazon woman, saying that he and Tania had passion in that duel.

"Oh, gag me!" Chazz said, repulsed.

Jaden was confused as Bastion gave his explanation. This got him another look from Alexis, only this time, it said 'He so does not get it.' The optimistic Slifer Red duelist was then struck with inspiration.

"Why don't you go and ask her for a rematch? And don't take no for an answer! You're a tough guy, Bastion! Otto, Twist and I will even be your wingmen!"

"We will?" Otto and Twister said, surprised.

* * *

That night, while Jaden was working on strategy to assist Bastion...there was a knock at his door.

"Yo, Jaden-man! It's Twist and Otto!"

"Whatcha waitin' for, bro? The rematch is on! You ready?" Otto asked as he and Twist pulled Jaden to the Battle Arena.

"Couldn't this have waited 'til morning?" Jaden asked, freaked.

"It could've..."

"...but it didn't."

* * *

"Ah. There you guys are!" Bastion said as the trio appeared. Bastion then challenged Tania to a rematch, but she wanted Jaden instead.

"You should know I don't back down from anything!" Jaden beamed as he activated his Duel Disk.

"That goes double for us!" Otto and Twister said together as they turned on their Duel Disks.

"When we're done, Bastion will know you don't have to be in love to duel with passion!" Otto said, choosing the deck of Courage for Tania to use.

"The rules - you lose this duel and not only do you lose your Spirit Keys, but Jaden loses his single status, but you two..." Tania began, motioning to Otto and Twister. "...lose your girlfriends back there. That means you move into the Arena with me and become my husbands forevermore!"

"I hope Otto knows what he's doing..." Reggie freaked.

"Losing's not part of our gameplan!" Twister said.

"Then let's get started..."

 _ **"DUEL!"**_

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Twister: 8000**

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Tania: 8000**

Jaden drew his first card, adding it to his hand. "GET YOUR GAME ON, TANIA!" he shouted. "I summon out ELEMENTAL HERO AVIAN in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"That'll do for now."

"Which puts you in the eye of the storm, Tania!"

Twister growled as he drew his first card. 'Excellent', he thought as he glanced over his hand. He knew what he had to do now. "I'll begin by activating POLYMERIZATION! This fuses the Avian on Jaden's field with the Clayman in my hand in order to summon...the ELEMENTAL HERO GREAT TORNADO!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2200**

"So from now on, any monster you dare summon to the field will have its Attack Points cut in half, Tania!"

"NO FAIR!"

Twister grinned. "I'm far from finished! Next I activate FUSION RECOVERY! This adds back a Polymerization and Elemental Hero Avian from the Graveyard to my hand! But they won't be there for long, because I'm using them in combination with the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix that's also in my hand in order to give Jaden...ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN!"

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1200**

"I'll throw down a face-down and send it over to Otto-man!"

Otto nodded at Twister. "Don't mind if I do! Here goes!" he said as he drew his opening card. "I see your Fusions and raise you with one of my own! I use my own Polymerization to fuse the Destiny Hero Malicious and Destiny Hero Dasher in my hand to summon DESTINY HERO DYSTOPIA!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

Everyone in the arena stood in awe of the new monster on Otto's field.

"Destiny Heroes? I've never seen that kind of deck before!" Reggie said.

"Neither have I, Rocket Girl!" Clio added. "Otto's not playing around."

"I'll throw down 3 face-downs and call it a turn!"

"Is that all you got?" Tania taunted, drawing her card. "I summon AMAZONESS SWORDS WOMAN in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1500 - 750**

 **DEF: 1600**

"Careful, guys! Swords Woman's effect forces all battle damage she takes on us!" Otto warned.

"Swords Woman should be the least of your worries, especially after I play...the Field Spell known as AMAZONESS ARENA! When this card is played, all players gain 600 Life Points!"

A large cage soon swept over the dueling field.

 **Jaden: 8600**

 **Twister: 8600**

 **Otto: 8600**

 **Tania: 8600**

"Amazoness Arena is a sacred ground. Here, you don't just fight with your monsters, but with your souls as well," she explained.

"How do you propose we do that?" Twister asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. But first...AMAZONESS SWORDS WOMAN ATTACKS FLAME WINGMAN!"

Swords Woman swooped in and attempted to slash Flame Wingman, but Wingman burned the Swords Woman.

 **Jaden: 7250**

"Whoops! Did you forget Flame Wingman's superpower? Your destroyed monster's Attack Points now come out of your Life Points!"

"WHAT?!"

Flame Wingman landed in front of Tania, opened its dragon mouth hand and launched a fire stream at Tania, burning her.

 **Tania: 7850**

"Now you'll see the full power of my arena! After our monsters are done, our souls will fight! If you sacrifice 100 of your Life Points, you can take away 100 of mine!"

"Guess I should warn you, I don't ever hit girls!"

"And you shouldn't...but we won't be fighting, it's like I said...our souls will clash."

"If you say so..." Jaden said as astral projections of himself and Tania appeared and started fighting. Tania hit first, then Jaden countered.

 **Jaden: 7050**

 **Tania: 7650**

"I'm not done yet! I activate TRIBAL HYMN! I can play this card after an Amazoness is destroyed and when I do, I can summon another Amazoness monster, like this one...AMAZONESS PALADIN! Oh by the way, since Paladin was summoned by my Tribal Hymn Spell Card, she's unaffected by your Great Tornado and can attack you and Otto directly this turn, Twister!"

"OH NO!" Reggie freaked.

"Paladin, attack Otto and Twister directly with TWIN AMAZON BLADE STRIKE!"

Amazoness Paladin leapt into the air, striking Otto, then striking Twister.

 **Otto: 6800**

 **Twister: 6800**

"I'll end my turn with 3 face-downs."

"BIG MISTAKE!" Jaden exclaimed, drawing his card. "I play my CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us all to draw until we're all holding 6 cards!"

Once Card of Sanctity resolved, Jaden looked at his hand and saw that he had exactly what he needed to take out Paladin.

"I play POLYMERIZATION to Fusion Summon...ELEMENTAL HERO THUNDER GIANT!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1500**

"NICE!" Sam cheered.

"Thanks to Thunder Giant's superpower, Jaden can bid Aloha to one monster on Tania's field that has less Attack Points than Thunder Giant as soon as it's summoned!" Keoni explained.

"And I'm saying Aloha to your Paladin!" Jaden said as Paladin sparked and exploded. "Now, Thunder Giant...ATTACK TANIA DIRECTLY! VOLT-TECH THUNDER!"

Thunder Giant conjured lightning from his palms and subsequently launched a lightning strike at Tania, knocking her to the ground.

 **Tania: 5250**

"Not bad, Jaden. You're my kind of guy. However, thanks to your Giant's effect, I can now play this! It's called PRIDE OF TRIBE! I can only play this when an Amazoness is destroyed by battle or card effect. It lets me summon another Amazoness from my deck and the monster I choose is AMAZONESS QUEEN!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Thanks to Queen's special ability, all your monster effects are useless against Amazoness monsters!"

The trio gasped. Great Tornado's effect was nullified as long as Queen was out on the field!

"I hate to break this to you, Bastion...but I think Tania's moved on," Reggie stated.

"FAT CHANCE! No way Jaden would fall for a Shadow Rider!" Otto retorted. "Besides, I know of a beautiful blonde Obelisk student who's crushing on Slifer Red's top duelist!" he continued, causing Alexis to blush.

"If you guys are done, I believe it's my move now," Twister quipped as he drew. "Great Tornado, attack and destroy Tania's Queen now!"

Great Tornado clapped its hands and conjured a tornado aimed directly at Tania's Queen. But before the attack could reach her...

"Sorry, but with your attack...you've triggered my Trap Card! NEGATE ATTACK! Your attack is negated and your Battle Phase immediately ends!"

So much for Twister's assault...he had to think of a backup plan fast!

"I'll throw down 2 face-downs and send things to Otto-man!"

"Don't mind if I do, Twist! HA!"

Otto drew his card and saw it was just what he needed to bring forth his ultimate monster. Time to put his strategy to work!

"I play FUSION RECOVERY! So I bring back Destiny Hero Dasher and Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand! Now I'll use Polymerization to fuse Dystopia with Dasher to summon...DESTINY HERO DUSKTOPIA!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"When Dusktopia is summoned, I can combine Hero monsters from my hand and field to summon an ally for him! I merge Destiny Heroes Doom Lord, Captain Tenacious and Decider in order to summon...VISION HERO TRINITY!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Once Vision Hero Trinity comes out to play, his Attack Points shoot up to 5000 for the duration of the turn!"

"NO WAY!"

"It gets much worse from there for you, Tania! You see, Trinity can launch 3 attacks on you every turn! However, he's not allowed to attack you directly. But I don't think that will be much of an issue, because I plan on ending this duel right now! Vision Hero Trinity, OVERTHROW TANIA'S AMAZONESS QUEEN NOW WITH TRIFORCE TAKEDOWN!"

Trinity split into 3 copies of himself. The first copy launched himself at Amazoness Queen and punched her, intending to destroy her. However...nothing happened!

 **Tania: 3950**

"How is your Queen still standing? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"It's because of my Half Unbreak card! When you declared your attack, my Half Unbreak Trap Card stepped in to protect me and my Queen by preventing my Queen from being destroyed in battle this turn. In addition, all battle damage I would take is cut in half!"

Otto growled, his strategy was foiled! He needed a backup plan and his backup plan...just deal more damage! "Trinity, continue your attack!"

The 2nd Trinity copy launched himself at Queen, but was soon turned back at Otto, Twister and Jaden, punching all 3 of them.

 **Jaden: 2050**

 **Twister: 1800**

 **Otto: 1800**

"WHAT?!" The trio said in unison.

"Looks like skater boy over there sprang another Trap! This one came from my hand. It's called AMAZONESS REFLECTOR! I can play this from my hand whenever one of my Amazoness monsters is the target of a 2nd attack in a row. It stops your attack and deals damage to you equal to the Attack Points of your attacking monster. In this case, that's 5000 points of damage!"

"I still have 2 more attacks this turn, Tania!" Otto reminded the Amazoness. "Trinity and Dusktopia, ATTACK!"

 **Tania: 2350**

Otto then turned to Twister. "Hey, Twist! Mind if I borrow your Great Tornado?"

Twister smiled back at his best bro. "My cards are your cards, Otto-man!"

"SWEET! Great Tornado, ATTACK!"

 **Tania: 2150**

"Now it's time for me to step into the octagon!" Otto said as astral projections of himself and Tania appeared to do battle in the Amazoness Arena. Otto landed the first punch and Tania was quick to hit back.

 **Tania: 1950**

 **Otto: 1600**

"My turn, Otto-man!" Twister announced, also utilizing the effect of Amazoness Arena. Astral projections of Twister and Tania soon appeared. This time, Tania landed the opening blow to Twister and Twister battled back to strike Tania.

 **Tania: 1750**

 **Twister: 1600**

"I'll lay this face-down and end my turn. Your move, Tania!"

Tania smiled as she drew her card. "I play my own Card of Sanctity, forcing us to draw until we're all holding 6 cards!"

Once Tania's Card of Sanctity resolved, she put her strategy in place.

"I play a face-down, then use Polymerization to fuse Amazoness Chain Master with Amazoness Queen in order to summon the AMAZONESS EMPRESS!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

"Next, I play AMAZONESS CALL to rip apart your Thunder Giant!"

Sparkman:

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1400**

Clayman:

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Empress, ATTACK CLAYMAN NOW!"

Amazoness Empress raised her scepter, launching a ray of dark magic at Clayman, destroying him, but Jaden didn't lose any Life Points!

"WHAT?! You should've lost 2000 Life Points!"

Otto had a Trap Card!

"Sorry, Tania! But you triggered the effect of Destiny Hero Dynatag! When you declare an attack, I can discard Dynatag to negate all the battle damage! In addition, we all take 1000 points of damage!"

 **Tania: 750**

 **Jaden: 1050**

 **Twister: 600**

 **Otto: 600**

Tania growled. Otto had thwarted her strategy! "I'm not done yet! It's time we had a rematch!"

Tania used the effect of Amazoness Arena to have her rematch with Jaden, causing astral projections of herself and the Slifer Red duelist, initiating a battle between the two.

 **Tania: 550**

 **Jaden: 850**

"I END MY TURN!"

Jaden smiled as he drew his card. "This duel's done! My move!"

Hold up, Jaden! Otto's got a little something for you!

"Wait up, Jaden! I play the 2nd effect of Dynatag! By banishing it, I give Flame Wingman an extra 1000 Attack Points, bringing it up to 3100!"

"OH NO!"

"I'm afraid so! Now, Jaden!"

"Flame Wingman, destroy Amazoness Empress now! INFERNO RAGE!"

Flame Wingman soon took flight, intent on destroying Amazoness Empress and winning the duel. However...

"Activate Trap! AMAZONESS ARCHERS! This activates when you make the mistake of attacking a field that only has Amazoness monsters on it. Now all your monsters lose 600 Attack Points and are forced to attack my Empress! YOU'RE MINE, BOYS!"

Tania smiled as the monsters attacked and she was about to win 3 more Spirit Keys. But not if Twister could help it!

"Sorry, Tania! But you're about to get rejected! REVEAL TRAP JAMMER!"

"TRAP JAMMER?!"

"This activates when a Trap activates during the Battle Phase! This will negate and destroy your Trap Card! That means your Archers missed the mark!"

"NO!"

Twister just saved the day! Jaden's attack now goes unimpeded! Flame Wingman flew right in front of Amazoness Empress and opened its dragon head, unleashing a plume of fire at the Empress, destroying it.

 **Tania: 250**

"Let's not forget Wingman's special ability! Your Empress's Attack Points now come out of your Life Points!"

Tania was burned by Flame Wingman once more. This time...it was game over.

 **Tania: 0**

 **Jaden, Twister and Otto: WIN!**

"So tell us, Bastion...are you still a man caught in the throws of love or have you finally come to your senses?" Lars asked.

"Still in love..." Bastion began. "But I see where the passion lies...and it's in dueling. I'm back to the Bastion you all know and love...thanks to Jaden, Otto and Twister. They showed me that you can duel passionately without being in love."

"THAT'S GAME!" Jaden, Twister and Otto said, Twister and Otto imitating Jaden's signature victory pose.

"Let us know if you ever want a rematch!" Otto said.

"No rematch, you three," Tania began. "I joined the Shadow Riders to find a duelist who was worthy enough to be my husband. I see now that I'm not worthy enough to be with someone as skilled as the 3 of you are," she said as she transformed into a tiger. "Farewell, Bastion..."

Tania and Amazoness Tiger left the arena, leaving behind another Shadow Charm. Chazz retorted that Bastion sure knew how to pick 'em.

"Aw, cheer up, Bastion! There's plenty of fish in the sea!" Jaden said to his genius friend.

"Yes, but not too many tigers," Bastion responded.

"And we can thank the Egyptian Gods for that one..." Reggie said as the group headed back to Duel Academy.

* * *

 **And that does it for the battle against Tania! We've got an undersea duel up next, so STAY TUNED!**


	6. Get Yarr Game On!

**I'm back with more 'Rise Of The Sacred Beasts'! This time, it's a battle under the sea! ROLL IT!**

* * *

It's been a week or so since the last Shadow Rider attack. A sense of normalcy has returned to Duel Academy. All of a sudden, a shrill scream is heard from the Slifer dorm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU DID WHAT? YOU TRADED MY BED FOR A CARD? SO WHERE AM I GONNA SLEEP?!"

"I'm sorry, Sy. I guess in all the excitement, I just didn't think about that," Jaden told his best friend as the Rocket crew walked in.

"That's 'cause you rarely think, Jaden," Reggie interjected.

"What's with all the ruckus, boys?" Otto asked.

"JADEN TRADED MY BED FOR A CARD!" Syrus screamed.

"Time out!" Clio called, putting her hands in a T formation. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe Jaden got that card for you, Syrus?"

"He's a little late on that one. My birthday was last Tuesday and I'm surprised I made it with all he put me through this year!"

"By the way, did anyone order a sub?" Twister asked. "There's one parked out front...illegally, I might add."

"You wanna give it one of those car barnacles I've been seeing back in Ocean Shores?" Sam asked of his absent-minded friend.

"Say what?!" Jaden asked, surprised.

* * *

Minutes later, the gang rushes out to find a submarine outside the docks and as Twister saw...it was parked illegally. Atop it was a portly man, dressed in Naval attire.

"Avast ye landlubbers! I be The Admiral!" the man introduced.

"What is he? Some sort of pirate?" Jaden asked.

"Ye scallywags never heard ear the tales of The Admiral - Scourge of the Seven Seas?"

"I'm guessing he's a pirate..." Alexis retorted.

"I set sail to challenge the bildgerat known as Jaden Yuki! REVEAL YOURSELF TO ME!"

"He's gotta be a Shadow Rider!" Twister beamed.

"Ye be here, Admiral! And aren't you a little old to be playin' dress-up?"

This angered The Admiral. "WHY I'LL KEYHOLE YARR POOP DECK! AT ARMS, YE SCURVY DOG! WE BE DUELIN'! GET YARRRR GAME ON!"

Jaden was about to head for the submarine...but his...ahem...girlfriend, Alexis was having none of it.

"Jaden, we're in this together!"

"Right, I'm with you too!"

"Just wish I had a parrot...or an eye patch."

"Jaden-man, we're not letting you do this alone!"

"That goes double for Reg and I!"

"We'll whomp this dork together!"

"All I can say is...BRING IT!"

Syrus didn't come along. He had much to think about as his friends were pulled aboard the ship.

"Pretty high tech...for a pirate," Clio said.

"I'm starting to think this Admiral is less Captain Hook...and more Donald Trump," Reggie answered.

"How else can he afford a submarine...or a SUBMERGED DUEL ARENA?" Otto questioned.

"'Tis be a fine ship! Now let's weigh anchor and duel!" The Admiral exclaimed as he led Jaden...and Sam...to his duel ring. "WISH YOUR MATES FAREWELL! YOU AIN'T BE SEEIN' THEM AGAIN!"

"What's the hold up, Admiral? Are we gonna duel...or walk the plank?" Jaden taunted.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Otto, Reggie and the rest of the Key Keepers were watching the whole thing.

"Walk the Plank on a submarine? You're better than that, Jaden!" Twister said.

* * *

"AT ARMS, YE GROG-SNARFIN' SWINES!"

"Eh...whatever that means..."

"I think it means 'Let's Duel', Jaden,' Sam clarified.

 _ **"DUEL!"**_

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Sam: 8000**

 **Admiral: 8000**

"'ARRGH' THIS!" Jaden shouted, drawing his card. "I'll start with the Elemental Hero Wildheart in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1600**

"That ends my turn!"

"And it'll start mine!" Sam declared, taking his first draw. "I'll open with my ANCIENT GEAR HUNTING HOUND!"

Sam placed the card on his Duel Disk and a small metallic dog appeared in front of him.

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"When Gear Hound comes out to play, you get hit for 600 points of damage!"

"WHAT?!"

 **Admiral: 7400**

"But that's not all my Hound does! I now use his special power to merge him with my Golem, Gadjiltron Dragon and Gear Gadget in order to summon my boss monster!"

* * *

Back on the bridge...

"WHAT?! Perfect Machine King isn't Sam's ace?" Twister asked, shocked.

"I had no clue he had something stronger than that!" Lars exclaimed.

* * *

"Prepare to face my most powerful monster...THE ANCIENT GEAR CHAOS GIANT!"

A 50 foot tall mechanical monster appeared in front of Sam, staring down The Admiral.

 **ATK: 4500**

 **DEF: 3000**

"I'll lay this face-down and end my turn for now."

Just then, the lights went off.

"I knew it...it's a Shadow Duel, Jaden."

"I betcha he's after our Spirit Keys!"

"WHAT?! I'm an Ocean Rider, not a Shadow Rider! I'll prove it by careening this lady skybound!" The Admiral said as his ship surfaced. Then, the lights returned.

"Now prepare to taste the briney deep, thanks to this card - A LEGENDARY OCEAN! With this card, I can play me Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness without a sacrifice! Also, me sea monsters get a hefty bounty of 200 points for Attackin' or Defendin'!"

 **ATK: 2100 - 2300**

 **DEF: 1200 - 1400**

"ORCA MEGA, SCUTTLE HIS WILDHEART!"

The orca opened its mouth, revealing a laser cannon which attempted to blast away Wildheart. However...

"I play NEGATE ATTACK! Your attack is blocked and your Battle Phase immediately ends!"

The Admiral grunted. His attack was blocked just like that! "I lays 2 face-downs and aye's end mine turn for now."

"Back to me! I DRAW!" Jaden said, drawing his card. "I play POLYMERIZATION, fusing Wildheart and Avian to summon...ELEMENTAL HERO WILD WINGMAN! And I'll put him in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 2300**

"Now for his special ability! By discarding a card, I can eliminate a Spell or Trap Card on your field and I choose...YOUR LEGENDARY OCEAN!"

"OH NO!" The Admiral cowered as his ocean vanished.

"Next, I play DE-FUSION! This splits Wild Wingman back into the two monsters that originated him! But they won't be out for long, because I'm sacrificing them both for the ELEMENTAL HERO BLADEDGE!"

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Now turn that Orca into a Fillet-O-Fish! SLICE AND DICE ATTACK!"

On command, Bladedge leaped into the air in an attempt to slash Orca Mega, but...

"YE SCALLYWAGS JUST WALKED INTO MY TRAP! MAGIC CYLINDER! This turns your scuttle right back at yar Life Points!"

 **Jaden: 5400**

 **Sam: 5400**

"I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn! Sam, you're up!"

"HERE GOES! DRAW!"

Sam had drawn one of his best Spells!

"I play the CARD OF SANCTITY! This lets us all draw until we all hold 6 cards! Next, I'll have Chaos Giant attack your Orca! And in case you were planning on playing any hand trap monsters, you can forget it! Ancient Gear Chaos Giant stops that from happening! Chaos Giant, put that Orca on the endangered species list with SUPER MECHANIZED MELEE!"

Sam's Chaos Giant opened its left claw, unleashing a proton blast at Orca Mega, destroying it.

 **Admiral: 5000**

"Next, I play MONSTER REBORN on my Gear Hunting Hound! After that, I use Hunting Hound's fusion ability, merging him with the Ancient Gear Wyvern in my hand to summon...ANCIENT GEAR HOWITZER!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1800**

"And this guy's got a wicked cool power! Once a turn, I can deal 1000 points of damage to you, Admiral! I'll use that effect right now!"

Gear Howitzer launched rockets from its palm, slamming The Admiral.

 **Admiral: 4000**

"I'll play 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"Back to me! YARRRR!"

The Admiral drew his card - it was A Legendary Ocean. Just what he needed to swing the duel back in his favor.

"I'll start with my MONSTER REBORN! Return to me, ORCA MEGA-FORTRESS OF DARKNESS! Next, I'm taking you back to my LEGENDARY OCEAN! Next, I play my face-down! CURSED WATERS LEVEL 3! With this, I can summon monsters from the deep whose levels total 3! I call TORPEDO FISH and CANNONBALL SPEAR SHELLFISH!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1200**

* * *

Back on the bridge...

"Brilliant!" Bastion exclaimed. "Normally those monsters' levels would total 5, but thanks to A Legendary Ocean, Tornado Fish and Cannonball Spear Shellfish lose a level, resulting in a total of 3!"

* * *

"Now I be activating the effect of me Orca! By sending one of me beasts to Davy Jones', I can scuttle your face-down, Jaden!"

Cannonball Spear Shellfish was launched at Jaden's face-down card, revealing it to be a Mirror Gate before destroying it.

"Now, I be bidding farewell to me fish and forcing your gold fellow to walk the mutinous plank!"

Now Torpedo Fish was launched towards Jaden's side, destroying Bladedge.

"Now me Orca has a clean line of sight! Orca, ATTACK JADEN DIRECTLY!"

 **Jaden: 3100**

"Aye lays a face-down and mees end mine turn."

After the attack, The Admiral explained why he wants Jaden so much. He's building a new Duel Academy at the bottom of the ocean and wants Jaden to teach there. If he wins, Jaden leaves Duel Academy and goes to work with him. But if Jaden and Sam win, The Admiral lets them along with the rest of the group go.

"You're not taking me into the ocean, Admiral! 'Cause I'm not losin' this duel! HERE GOES...SOMETHING!" Jaden beamed, drawing his card. "First, I play 2 cards face down, then...comes FUSION RECOVERY! This lets me retrieve Polymerization and a monster that was used as Fusion Material during this duel! Now I play...POLYMERIZATION! I start with Sparkman, add in Avian and throw in a pinch of Bubbleman to form the Elemental Hero...TEMPEST!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2800**

"Attack his Orca with POWERHOUSE PLUMMET!"

On that order, Tempest flew into the air and bashed the orca, destroying it.

 **Admiral: 3500**

"Thank you. When you took out my Orca...YOU ACTIVATED MY TRAP CARD! OCEAN REVENGE! This card automatically activates when a Water monster is destroyed. It deals damage to you equal to the attack points of that monster! So both of you are getting hit for 2300 points of damage!"

Or so The Admiral thought...

"I play my Life Exchange card! Since Life Points are changing via a card effect, I become the new target of that effect! So only I'll take 2300 points of damage!"

 **Sam: 3100**

"That's gonna bring things over to me! And I'll use the effect of my Ancient Gear Howitzer! That means you take another 1000 points of damage!"

 **Admiral: 2500**

"I'll throw a face-down and it's back to you, Admiral!"

"My move! I play this Spell Card - SHALLOW GRAVE! Here's how it works: We search our Graveyards and pick a beast we want, then summon it in Defense Mode! I think I'll choose...the terror of the seven seas - the ORCA MEGA-FORTRESS OF DARKNESS!"

"I'll summon CLAYMAN!"

"And I'll summon ANCIENT GEAR WYVERN! When Wyvern comes out, I can search my deck for another Ancient Gear card! So I choose...ANCIENT GEAR CATAPULT!"

"Very well, but before Sam's Chaos Giant makes quick work of me Orca, I'll be tellin' ye that me Orca's just a sacrifice! There be another monster and it's called...LEVIA-DRAGON - DAEDALUS!"

 **ATK: 2600 - 2800**

 **DEF: 1500 - 1700**

"However, he won't be out long, because I'm sacrificing him to summon...OCEAN DRAGON LORD - NEO-DAEDALUS!"

 **ATK: 2900 - 3100**

 **DEF: 1600 - 1800**

"That beast can wipe us out in one strike!" Sam cowered.

"Right ye are! But before I do that, I be activating his special ability! By sending A Legendary Ocean to me Graveyard, all your cards in your hand and on this field o' war are destroyed!"

The Ocean Dragon Lord roared as it prepared to destroy everything in play. However...

"Nice try...ACTIVATE DIVINE WRATH! By discarding a card, I can negate your Dragon Lord's effect and destroy it!"

"OH NO!" The Admiral freaked as Sam's Trap Card eliminated the dragon.

"Nice move, Sam!"

"I learned from you, Jaden! Now let's waste this fraud!"

"RIGHT!" Jaden said, drawing his card. "Sam, think you can spare your Ancient Gear monsters?"

"My cards are your cards, Jaden."

"Sweet! First, I'll use Ancient Gear Howitzer's effect to deal a big one triple zero points of damage to you, Admiral!"

 **Admiral: 1500**

"Now, Tempest...Chaos Giant...END THIS DUEL NOW!"

 **Admiral: 0**

 **Sam and Jaden: WIN!**

"THAT'S GAME!" Jaden and Sam said in unison. However, The Admiral wasn't done with them yet. He told Jaden and Sam that their friends took the only boat out and sent them under the sea. However, Jaden and Sam escaped and headed for Academy Island...until their boat blew the motor, prompting Syrus and Reggie to save them.

"I'm guessing a water bed is out of the question for Syrus?" Otto asked.

"Aloha to that, Otto!" Clio answered her boyfriend, kissing him.

* * *

 **That's it for this sea tale! Up next is a battle with the most dangerous gang of bandits there's ever been - THE DARK SCORPIONS!**


	7. Mustering of the Dark Scorpions

**Chapter 7 - SET! This time around, Clio's getting a turn to duel, and she'll be up against the most dangerous group of Duel Monsters criminals ever assembled! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Deep inside a cave on Academy Island, a group of criminals were planning to attack.

"We've been waiting for this day for years, now it's finally here."

"I can't believe the boss is actually coming!"

"He'll be here, now that all the pieces are in place..."

"They will be, once we enact the plan."

"THERE'S NO STOPPING THE DARK SCORPIONS NOW!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on a boat bound for Academy Island...

"LAND HO, DETECTIVE! That's Academy Island right up there!"

"Time to go to work..."

* * *

Inside the Duel Academy campus, Atticus and Alexis were staring off into space when Jaden and the rest of the group walked in.

"What's up, Alexis?" Jaden asked cheerfully.

"You seem out of it," Clio added.

"How's Atticus doing?" Twister asked.

"So-so...he's out of the hospital, but still can't remember much of what happened."

"I'm sure he'll come around soon, Alexis," Otto reassured the blonde Obelisk Blue.

"I sure hope so...so what brings you here?"

"Funny you should ask that..." Reggie said.

"The law, actually," Banner said, blowing the surprise. Just then, a funny-looking man in a trench coat and fedora appeared.

"Good afternoon, madame. I'm Detective Zaloog," the man greeted in a Brooklyn accent, similar to that of Joey Wheeler.

"Okay..."

Alexis wasn't buying it one bit.

"You see, Alexis, since 4 of the 14 Spirit Gates have already been opened and the fate of the world rests on protecting the remaining 10, the Academy thought it best to call in the police," Banner explained.

"By the way, where is your key, 'Lex?" Jaden asked.

"Right here, under my shirt, Jaden."

"Sounds like Clio and I had the same idea you did, Alexis," Reggie replied.

"Otto, Twister, eyes front, ya clowns!" Clio chided, catching Otto and Twister in the act of looking at their breasts.

"We're busted, Twist..."

"Now's not the time for snappy word play, Otto-man!" Twister snapped. "Anyway, our keys are around our necks."

"Same here."

"Yeah, same with me."

"Present and accounted for..." Sam said.

"Check..." Zane answered.

"Oh dear, that's what I was afraid of. You might think that's where it's safest, but it's not. You see, all the Shadow Duelists have to do is find you and they've found the key," 'Detective Zaloog' explained.

"So Detective Zaloog suggests we all hide our keys in a safer location," Banner told the group.

"Whatever's clever, I guess."

* * *

Later that day, the Chosen Duelists all picked out their hiding places.

"I doubt anyone would find my Spirit Key in my makeup bag..." Clio said with an Otto-like cockiness in her voice.

"It's messy enough as is, Clio," Reggie started. "I'm hiding mine in my rollerblades."

Alexis hid hers in her jewelry box, which actually happened to be in the same room she shares with Clio and Reggie. Someone then burst into the room...it was Meanae, the 'school nurse'. Chazz hid his under his bed. They then heard a door open. That was Gorg, the 'janitor'. Jaden hid his in his junk drawer. Outside, Syrus and Chumley saw a 'transfer student' by the name of C.K. Otto and Twister decided to keep their keys around their necks. Sam hid his in his desk while Zane hid his key in his Deck Box. Banner, on the other hand, found a safe in his office and decided to hide his key there, where it would be guarded by Cliff, the 'security guard'.

* * *

However, late that night...

...SOMEONE BROKE IN AND SWIPED THE KEYS!

"STOP! THIEVES!" Reggie screamed, jumping from her bed, waking Clio and Alexis.

"What's all the commotion, Rocket Girl?" Alexis asked.

"Someone's amscrayed away with our Spirit Keys!"

"NO!" Clio freaked.

"We gotta warn Jaden and the others, PRONTO!" Alexis barked.

* * *

...but they were too late. Jaden and the others were also burglarized.

"And it is done...the Spirit Keys are ours." 'Detective Zaloog' quipped.

"So why aren't the gates opening?", Meanae asked.

"That's the only way we can get to those Sacred Beast cards!" Cliff said.

"We must have to do something else!" 'C.K' deduced.

"Yes. And I bet those children know what..."

* * *

Back at the Slifer Red dorm...

"So all your keys are gone too, huh?" Reggie asked.

"Afraid so," Zane answered.

Detective Zaloog came in with some 'suspects'...the same people from earlier. He was to question them after he posed questions to the Chosen Duelists. But Otto and Chazz weren't buying it.

"Chazz, I have a feeling this detective isn't who he says he is," Otto told Chazz.

"And you may be right. Sounds like a job for...CHAZZ PRINCETON AND OTTO ROCKET!"

"Now...everyone who knew were the keys were is in this room right now. So the thief is among us. What we need now is evidence," Otto explained.

"Wait...I saw a press-on nail on the bedroom floor..." Alexis remembered.

"UH-OH!" Meanae cowered.

"Well, you, Clio and I don't wear press-on nails, so we can't be the thieves," Reggie said.

"And where is this press-on nail?" Otto asked.

"I left it on Alexis's dresser," Reggie said.

"We goofed and didn't bring it with us," Clio added, embarrassed.

Banner then remembered what happened near his safe. He had seen a trail of footprints leading to the safe. However, he vacuumed them up. Luckily, Sam and Zane had passed that corridor on the way to Duel Alchemy class and took pictures of that trail just in case. It was a size 9 boot that had made that trail. Banner does not wear size 9 boots. He wears size 10 shoes. Banner is not the crook. That also rules out Zane and Sam. Lars and Keoni were in class and had no clue where the Spirit Keys were, so they're ruled out automatically. Crowler was teaching a class, so he's out. That leaves Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Otto, Twister and Chazz...as well as Detective Zaloog and his suspects.

"You know, I did see a hole in our room," Jaden recalled.

That ruled out Jaden, Syrus, Otto, Twister and Chazz, as they do not have tools to make holes in walls. While Jaden had patched up the hole, all the clues had pointed to one group - Zaloog and his crew.

"The true criminals are...ZALOOG AND HIS BAND!" Otto chimed. "And in case you doubt Chazz and I, allow me to settle things. You see, when we were hiding our Spirit Keys, we hid some eyewitnesses in their hiding places. I hid my Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

"And I hid...my Ojama Brothers! They're like our eyes and ears when we're not around," Chazz explained.

"And in our dorm rooms...we stashed our entire decks! Doesn't matter if you can't see them, we can! And they know who did it!"

"Got ya punks!" The spirit of Buster Blader said.

"You fellas are done!" The Black Luster Soldier spirit quipped.

"I'll put a shock to your systems!" Valkyrion added.

"CAUGHT YA RED-HANDED!" Ojama Black said.

"CERTAINLY DID!" Ojama Green added.

"YOU'RE SO BUSTED!" Ojama Yellow finished.

"Chazz and I know you're behind this, Detective!"

Zaloog chuckled. "It wasn't just me...it was all of us! We...are...the criminal gang known as..."

"THE DARK SCORPIONS!"

"Sorry, never heard of you," The group said.

"Of course you haven't. We've been undercover at your school for years, waiting for our chance to nab those Spirit Keys, and now..."

"WE FINALLY HAVE THEM!"

"Big deal. In order for them to work...YOU HAVE TO BEAT ME IN A DUEL!" Clio said.

"Of course! That's why they didn't work! We have to win them from you in a duel!" Zaloog said.

"BRING IT ON, SHADOW RIDER!"

* * *

Outside the Slifer dorm, the duel was about to start. Decks ready, Duel Disks on, Life Points set and...

 _ **"DUEL!"**_

 **Zaloog: 8000**

 **Clio: 8000**

"I'll win this..." Zaloog started, drawing his card. "...as easily as I stole your key! I'll start with GOLEM SENTRY in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Then, I'll play a card face-down. You're move, girlie!"

"Here I come, crook!" Clio said, growling as she drew her first card. "I'll begin with the SHIELD CRUSH Spell Card! This automatically destroys any defensive monster! That means your Golem Sentry gets torn down!"

Golem Sentry exploded, signifying its destruction.

"Next, I'll play my ELEGANT EGOTIST Spell! This will let me Special Summon HARPIE CHANNELER!"

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1400**

Next, I summon this monster...CYBER HARPIE LADY, you can come on out!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Attack Zaloog directly! TWIN VIRTUAL SLASH!"

Both Harpies flew up and divebombed Zaloog, slashing him and knocking him back a few inches.

 **Zaloog: 4800**

"I'll conclude with 4 cards face-down."

Zaloog was not fazed by Clio's direct attack. "Slash me with your bird all you want, it won't matter! And you're about to see why!"

Zaloog drew his card and smiled. "First, I play POT OF GREED! This lets me draw two more cards!"

When that effect resolved, Zaloog's look didn't waver. "Just what I wanted! The one and only DON ZALOOG! And when I say one and only, I mean it..." he began as he walked onto the field. "...because, my children, I AM HIM!"

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1500**

"NO WAY! He's a card?" Twister asked.

"Not just me! I play MUSTERING OF THE DARK SCORPIONS! Now all Dark Scorpion monsters in my hand can join me on the field! SCORPION...ROLL CALL!"

"Rolls? Who's got the rolls? Where are the roles?" Gorg asked.

"He means 'say your name', Gorg! I'm Meanae the Thorn!"

"The name's Cliff the Trap Remover! Guess how I remove 'em?"

"I'm Chick the Yellow! I'm 6 foot when I jump up!"

"AND TOGETHER, WE'RE THE DARK SCORPIONS!"

Gorg the Strong:

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1500**

Meanae the Thorn:

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1800**

Cliff the Trap Remover:

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1000**

Chick the Yellow:

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

Don Zaloog wasn't done just yet! "Now I play a Trap! DARK SCORPION COMBINATION! On the first turn that all the Dark Scorpions are out, this trap allows us to attack you directly! And for each attack, you'll lose 400 points in addition to the battle damage!" (Yes, I errata'd the card)

First, Chick the Yellow...

 **Clio: 6600**

Then, Meanae the Thorn...

 **Clio: 5200**

Cliff the Trap Remover was next...

 **Clio: 3600**

Then, Gorg the Strong...

 **Clio: 1400**

And finally, Don Zaloog!

"If this attack hits, it's GAME OVER!" Otto freaked.

"Not yet, Otto! I play EMERGENCY PROVISIONS! For each Spell or Trap Card I send to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 points! So I'll send Swords of Revealing Light, Solemn Warning and Hysteric Sign to the Graveyard and gain 3000 Life Points!"

 **Clio: 2600**

"Now our special abilities will work against you!"

"First, one monster on your field must return to your deck..." Gorg explained as Cyber Harpie returned to the deck.

"Next, a card on your field returns to your hand..." Chick said, returning Harpie Channeler to Clio's hand.

"The top 2 cards of your deck...go to the Grave!" Cliff added as Clio sent Cyber Harpie and Harpie Harpist to the Graveyard.

"Then one card in your hand is destroyed!" Zaloog chimed as Clio's Channeler was sent to the Grave.

"Then a card with 'Dark Scorpion' in its name is added from the Graveyard to our hand," Meanae explained.

"And I'll add this - DARK SCORPION COMBINATION! The card that started it all...will finish you off! I'll play 2 face-downs and end my turn!"

"I hate it when this guy plays face-downs..." Syrus freaked.

"I hear ya, Sy," Jaden said.

"When you end your turn, the effect of Hysteric Sign activates, letting me add 3 Harpie cards from my deck to my hand! NOW I DRAW!" 'Sweet!' Clio thought as she looked at the card she drew. "I play CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we both hold 6 cards! Next, I play...RAIGEKI! Now all monsters on your field are destroyed!"

Not so fast, Clio!

"HOLD IT! I play a Trap! RETREAT OF THE DARK SCORPIONS! Now all Dark Scorpions on my field...RETREAT TO MY HAND!"

"Fine...I'll play my HARPIE'S HUNTING GROUND! Now my Harpies gain 200 Attack and Defense Points! In addition, whenever I play a Harpie monster, I can destroy one of your Spell or Trap Cards! Now, I'll summon HARPIE QUEEN!"

 **ATK: 1900 - 2100**

 **DEF: 1200 - 1400**

"Harpie's Hunting Ground now activates, taking out your Dark Scorpion Combination!"

"OH NO!"

"I'm afraid so!" Clio retorted as the card shattered. "Next comes another ELEGANT EGOTIST! This lets me turn my Harpie Queen into the HARPIE LADY SISTERS!"

 **ATK: 1950 - 2150**

 **DEF: 2100 - 2300**

"Now I play TRIANGLE ECSTASY SPARK! This increases my Harpies' Attack to 2700 and forbids you from activating any Traps until the end of your turn!"

"WHAT?!"

"HARPY LADY SISTERS, ATTACK ZALOOG DIRECTLY WITH TRIANGLE ECSTASY SPARK!"

 **Don Zaloog: 2100**

"I'll throw a card face-down and end my turn."

"My move! DRAW! I summon myself - DON ZALOOG!"

WRONG!

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! You've triggered my Trap Card!"

"TRAP CARD?!"

"That's right and it's gonna cost you dearly! GO, SOLEMN WARNING! Whenever a monster would be summoned or an effect activates that includes a monster summoning, all I have to do is give up 2000 points and I can negate that effect or destroy that monster!"

"OH NO!"

 **Clio: 600**

"And that leaves you wide open for this!" Clio said as she drew her card. "Harpie Lady Sisters...END THIS DUEL WITH TRIANGLE ECSTASY SPARK!"

The trio of bird-women banded together and charged beams of light, forming a triangle, before launching them at Don Zaloog, knocking him to the floor.

 **Don Zaloog: 0**

 **Clio: WIN!**

* * *

"No! This can't be! I can't lose!" Don Zaloog cowered as he vanished, taking his team with him, but leaving behind his Shadow Charm.

"4 Shadow Riders down...and 3 to go," Clio said, picking up the Shadow Charm. Chazz ended up picking up the Don Zaloog card. Big mistake. His spirit, along with the other Dark Scorpions and the spirits of the Ojamas partied in his dorm all night. Bad luck, Chazz.

* * *

 **Close call for Clio, but she pulled it out! Way to play, girlfriend! Up next - a trip 5000 years into the past as Abidos the Third rises from the tomb! STAY TUNED!**


	8. Abidos The Third

**BACK TO DUEL! This time, we're dealing with a dueling legend and I'm not talking about Yugi or Kaiba! You'll just have to find out! ROLL IT!**

* * *

We're in an Ancient Egyptian tomb, surrounded by hoards of servants. Two of which open a sarcophagus, which awakens an ancient pharaoh. The servants knelt to this ancient king.

"Why has my slumber been disrupted?" The pharaoh questioned.

"To fulfill your duty to the shadows..." a voice beckoned to the pharaoh.

"READY MY VESSEL!"

* * *

It was time for Duel History class with Professor Banner. Today's lesson was on legendary Duelists like Yugi and Kaiba - the best of their generation.

"And best looking, too!" Reggie gushed.

"Total dreamboats!" Clio chimed in.

"HEY!" Twister and Otto chided.

However, there were other duelists before the days of Yugi and Kaiba. They used to play Duel Monsters in Ancient Egypt. This revelation shocked Jaden.

"Guess you must've fallen asleep in that class, Jaden-man!" Twister reprimanded.

Professor Banner went on to explain that one of the best in Ancient Egypt was a powerful pharaoh known as Abidos the Third. He was so powerful that he was undefeated. Hearing this, Jaden's eyes lit up. The Slifer Red duelist went on to say that he would've taken down that unbeaten record. Chazz then sarcastically rebuttalled that then he would've taken down Yugi and Kaiba. Not knowing the sarcasm, Jaden took this as a show of confidence. This led to a small tussle that leads right to a detention.

"Again, Syrus?" Sam questioned.

"Aw, man! 5th time this week!" Syrus cowered.

* * *

That night, Alexis, Zane, Reggie and Clio meet up at the pier. Alexis has been going through a lot between her brother returning and all the Shadow Rider business.

"Thanks for coming, you guys," Alexis started. "I thought having my brother back would clear everything up, but...it hasn't. There's more questions than ever now. Then there's this whole Shadow Rider deal...I just don't know what to do, guys."

"Nor do I, Alexis," Zane replied stoically.

"Same goes for Clio and myself, Alexis," Reggie said.

"But right now, just know that you're safe and if you ever need anyone to talk to, we're here," Clio told Alexis.

"Clio, Reggie...I don't know what I did to deserve friends like you...so, thanks..."

Just then, the ground started shaking and out of it came an army of mummies that surrounded the group. Another group of mummies surrounded Otto, Twister, Syrus, Chazz, Sam and Jaden.

* * *

"GIVE US THE SPIRIT KEYS!" One of the mummies growled.

"Our keys?!" Otto freaked.

"That can only mean one thing...A SHADOW RIDER!" Twister said as a gold plane descended.

"DUELISTS...I HAVE COME FOR YOU!"

* * *

The Key Keepers and their friends were soon taken aboard the plane in question. Jaden woke up and was soon greeted by Otto.

"Welcome back, Jaden."

"Where are we, Otto?" Jaden asked.

"Feels like we're in Ancient Egypt, if you ask me," Reggie said to Jaden.

"And that guy...looks like the picture Banner showed us in class today," Clio pointed out.

"That's Abidos the Third, Clio?"

Clio nodded. "No doubt about it. He's a Shadow Rider - after those Sacred Beasts, I'm sure of it."

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Twister called out.

"Come now, young man. That's no way to address an Egyptian pharaoh!" Abidos chided as he turned his attention to Reggie, Clio and Alexis. "You'd make fine palace girls, my darlings."

"BACK OFF, PUNK! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY COUSIN YOU'RE TALKING TO THERE!"

"Well your cousin is right...I'm one of the 7 Shadow Riders. So leave your keys and walk away. You don't want to duel me," Abidos taunted.

"You're sorely mistaken! You tried to hit on my girlfriend, which makes this personal!" Twister fumed, activating his Duel Disk. Jaden and Zane soon followed.

"If Twist is dueling, so am I! GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden called out, activating his Duel Disk.

"This guy's undefeated, Twister. You'll need all the help you can get," Zane said as his Duel Disk activated.

"FINE! Since this is a 3 on 1 duel, you'll all start with 8000 Life Points, while I begin with 3 times that amount - 24,000! Additionally, no player may attack on the first turn, unless it's with a Quick-Attack card. Agreed?"

"BRING IT!" The trio called out.

* * *

 _ **"DUEL!"**_

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Twister: 8000**

 **Zane: 8000**

 **Abidos: 24000**

* * *

"I'll make the first move!" Abidos declared, drawing his card. "Let's see...I think I'll summon PHARONIC PROTECTOR in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 0**

"I'll then play one card face down. Your turn."

"Time to show you how we duel in the 21st century!" Jaden exclaimed, drawing his card.

"Not before I play my Trap Card - THE FIRST SARCOPHAGUS!"

"What's that do?" Twister asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until I play another two Sarcophagi first, Key Keepers."

"Whatever. Now for some Duel Monsters tricks of my own! So first...here's ELEMENTAL HERO AVIAN!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Next I play E-EMERGENCY CALL! This will let me bring an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand! That ends my turn. You're up, Twister!"

"Don't mind if I do! Here goes!" Twister said, drawing his card. "I play POLYMERIZATION to fuse the Avian and Lady Heat in my hand to summon out...ELEMENTAL HERO GREAT TORNADO!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2200**

"While Great Tornado is out, any monster you dare summon will have its points cut in half!"

"NO!"

"Afraid so! Next, I play my QUICK-ATTACK card! This lets my Great Tornado attack right now! Go, HURRICANE HAMMER SHOT!"

Great Tornado flew in and punched Pharonic Protector, destroying it.

"I'll throw down 2 face-downs and end my turn. Zane, you're up!"

"Right. Here goes!" Zane declared, drawing his first card. "Since you have a monster and I don't, I can call my CYBER DRAGON to the field!"

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1600**

"Next, I'll summon CYBER PHOENIX to the field in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1600**

"I'll conclude by playing 2 cards face-down. Now let's see what you got, Pharaoh!"

"Don't mind if I do! But first, I play SECOND SARCOPHAGUS! And once the third comes out, this duel, your souls and your Spirit Keys WILL BE MINE!" Abidos taunted, drawing his next card. "I play POT OF GREED! This lets me draw 2 more cards from my deck! Now, how about I give you a taste of the old school...RAIGEKI! All your monsters are now destroyed!"

A lightning bolt soon crashed onto Jaden, Twister and Zane's fields, destroying their monsters.

"Not a bad move there, Abidos...BUT I HAVE TRAPS! First is CHANGE OF HERO-REFLECTOR RAY! When an 'Elemental Hero' Fusion Monster is destroyed, I can spring this Trap on you to deal 300 points of damage to you times the level of that monster! Great Tornado's level is 8, so that means you're getting hit for 2400 points of damage!" Twister explained as a laser beam shot out of the card, hitting Abidos.

 **Abidos: 21600**

"Next is my HERO SIGNAL! Since you destroyed one of my Heroes, I can spring another from my deck! And the Hero I'm springing is WILDHEART!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1600**

"That may protect you, but your teammates are still wide open for assault! I play MONSTER REBORN! This brings back my Pharonic Protector! Next, I summon PHARAOH'S SERVANT!"

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 0**

"Now, stick 'em both!" Abidos commanded as both his monsters speared Zane and Jaden.

 **Jaden: 7100**

 **Zane: 7100**

"I'll lay a card face-down and end my turn. Your move...if you have the strength to make it, that is!"

Jaden chuckled. "Come on! Give us present-day peeps...SOME CREDIT! My draw! I play O-OVERSOUL! This will let me bring back my Avian! Then I'll summon out my SPARKMAN!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Next up is this card! H-HEATED HEART! This will give my Sparkman 500 extra points! Plus, if it strikes a defensive monster, the extra damage is dealt right to you! Finally comes R-RIGHTEOUS JUSTICE!"

"Uh, Rocket Girl...what's that card do?" Otto asked.

"For every Elemental Hero that Jaden and Twister have out, one of Abidos's Spell or Trap Cards gets destroyed. Since there are 3 Heroes out between Jaden and Twister, Righteous Justice can clear out Abidos's back row," Reggie explained.

"And I'm getting rid of that First Sarcophagus you have there! Guess we won't be seeing what it does after all!" Jaden said.

"Or so you think...I chain my MAGIC JAMMER! This turns your Righteous Justice into a righteous waste!" Abidos countered as his card destroyed Jaden's Spell.

"But I can still attack! Avian, Sparkman...YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! TAKE OUT HIS MONSTERS!"

On command, Sparkman launched lightning from his palms while Avian shot quills from his fists, destroying Abidos's monsters.

 **Abidos: 20300**

"I'll throw down a face down and it's over to Twister!"

Twister nodded, drawing his card. "HERE GOES! I play FUSION RECOVERY! This returns a Polymerization and a Fusion Material Monster from the Grave to my hand! Next comes CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we're all holding 6 cards! Now I play POLYMERIZATION to fuse the Bladedge in my hand with the Wildheart I have out on the field in order to summon...ELEMENTAL HERO WILDEDGE!" he declared as his new monster appeared on the field.

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 2300**

"Wildedge, ATTACK ABIDOS DIRECTLY!"

Wildedge shot blades from his arms, slashing Abidos.

 **Abidos: 17700**

"After throwing these 2 cards face-down, it's off to Zane!"

"And I know just what to do!" Zane declared after drawing his card. "First, I play my own Monster Reborn, bringing back my Cyber Dragon! Next...my POWER BOND Spell! I merge the Cyber Dragon on my field with the 2 other Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon the almighty, all-powerful...CYBER END DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 4000 - 8000**

 **DEF: 2800**

"Of course, at the end of the turn, I take damage equal to Cyber End Dragon's Attack Points...but it's worth it to take a serious bite out of your Life Points! CYBER END DRAGON, ATTACK! SUPER STRIDENT BLAZE!"

 **Abidos: 9700**

"I'll also play 2 cards face-down and end my turn. With it, comes Power Bond's drawback - 4000 points of damage."

 **Zane: 3100**

"Also with the end of your turn comes THE THIRD SARCOPHAGUS! Now I'll draw! I'll sacrifice all three sarcophagi to summon...SPIRIT OF THE PHAROAH!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"When he comes out, I can summon up to 4 Level 2 Zombie-type monsters from my Graveyard! I'll summon 2 Pharonic Protectors and 2 Pharaoh's Servants!"

"Those guys again?" Clio questioned.

"So much for a legendary duelist. His cards look like they come from a starter deck," Reggie quipped.

This comment angered Abidos. "I'll show you not to make fun of me! I play DARK HOLE! This will destroy all of your monsters!"

A black hole appeared on the field, swallowing Cyber End Dragon, Wildedge and Avian. However, Sparkman stayed strong.

"WHAT?! How's your Sparkman still in play?"

Jaden had a Trap!

"It's a Trap called INVINCIBLE HERO! When this card is played, one Hero monster I pick can't be destroyed this turn and I choose my Sparkman!"

Twister wanted in on the fun too, Jaden!

"Hold it there, Jaden! I've got another CHANGE OF HERO-REFLECTOR RAY! Since Wildedge's level is 8, you're taking another 2400 points of damage!"

 **Abidos: 7300**

"Then it's a good thing I have the power of THOUSAND ENERGY! This gives all my Level 2 monsters 1000 points for the duration of the turn! MONSTERS, ATTACK!" Abidos declared as his monsters swooped in and attacked Sparkman.

"Sparkman may survive the battles, but all that extra damage is going right to Jaden...for a grand total of 2100 points of damage," Sam calculated.

 **Jaden: 5000**

"I'm not done yet! I play MISCHIEF OF THE TIME GODDESS! This lets me skip your turns and go right back to me! I choose to attack Zane and Twister directly!"

The Pharonic Protectors attacked Zane while the Spirit and the Servants hit Twister.

 **Zane: 0**

 **Twister: 1700**

Twister still had a trick up his sleeve.

"Open Trap Card! HERO COUNTERATTACK! Since you destroyed one of my Heroes this turn, you get to choose a card from my hand and if it's an Elemental Hero monster, I can destroy a monster on your field and Special Summon the monster you picked!" Twister explained.

"Very well. I choose the middle card!" Abidos declared. This caused Twister to laugh.

"Bad choice for you! Looks like you chose...ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS! That means your Spirit of the Pharaoh is destroyed and I get to summon Neos to the field!"

Spirit of the Pharaoh shattered and in its place on Twister's field came an 8 foot tall muscular spaceman - NEOS.

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Well then, I'll just play my SOUL GUIDE Spell Card. This lets me sacrifice one of my Servants to gain Life Points equal to its Attack Points, then move another copy of Pharaoh's Servant to my hand! While all monsters affected by Thousand Energy will be destroyed after this turn, my record will remain intact, but you most certainly will not!" Abidos gloated.

 **Abidos: 9200**

"I beg to differ!" Jaden said as he drew his card. "First, I play my own Monster Reborn! Come on back, AVIAN! Next, I call Burstinatrix to the field in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 800**

"Your 3 card combo is pretty sweet, but I have a 4 card combo! First is Heated Heart, followed by Emergency Call, Righteous Justice, and finally Oversoul! Together, they form the one and only...HERO FLASH!" Jaden explained.

"Never heard of it!" Abidos dismissed.

"Well, you'll never forget it! First, Hero Flash lets me summon Clayman to the field!"

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Then, all Elemental Heroes on the field can strike you directly!"

Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman and Neos all swooped in and punched Abidos.

 **Abidos: 2100**

"Twister, you know what to do!"

"Right! I Contact Fuse Neos with the Air Hummingbird and Aqua Dolphin in my hand! From the depths of space, I call forth the most powerful Hero! Meet ELEMENTAL HERO STORM NEOS!"

Neos's armor became aqua with sharp talons, red highlights, a beaked helmet and wings. Storm Neos flew into the air, hovering above Twister.

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Storm Neos...END THIS DUEL! GALACTIC STORM STRIKE!"

On command, Storm Neos divebombed Abidos and slashed him, knocking him to the floor.

 **Abidos: 0**

 **Jaden and Twister: WIN!**

* * *

Upon Abidos's defeat, Zane woke up, but his Spirit Key was no longer around his neck. The 5th of the 14 Spirit Gates had been opened. After the duel, Abidos offered Jaden, Twister and Zane the opportunity to train him to be a real duelist, as all his past duels were staged to allow him to win easily. However, the trio turned him down, stating that they've got a better deal at Duel Academy. With Abidos defeated, our heroes were returned to Duel Academy and Abidos returned to his home, his plane disappearing into the air.

"5 down...2 to go," Twister quipped as Jaden collected Abidos's Shadow Charm.

"Jaden the Legend Slayer...I like the sound of that!"

* * *

Unknown to the group, Professor Banner was watching them.

"Good, Jaden...because soon you will get the chance to truly earn it. Soon you will face your true test."

* * *

 **Ooooh boy...could Banner be the 7th Shadow Rider? Only time will tell! Until next time, Duelists...GET YOUR GAME ON!**


	9. A Reason To Win

**I'm getting back to 'Rise of the Sacred Beasts'! By the way, it's my birthday! So what better time to do this than now? ROLL IT!**

* * *

It's night at Duel Academy and inside, all is quiet. We check in at the infirmary where a certain blonde Obelisk Blue is standing watch over her eccentric brother. The blonde in question is Alexis Rhodes and her brother is Atticus. No one has heard a word from Atticus since the battle with Camula. There's just 2 Shadow Riders left and 5 of the 14 Spirit Gates have been open. Alexis fondly remembers the days when she and Atticus would duel for hours on end. Atticus was the one who taught her that you needed a reason to be the best and that dueling is more than just power.

* * *

'You miss him, but there is a way to get him back...' a deep voice beckoned to Alexis through a dark portal. This startled Alexis. 'Come with me and I'll give back all his memories...if you can defeat me in a duel, that is, at the place we first met - THE ABANDONED DORM!'

Just then, a pair of arms emerged from the portal and grabbed Alexis.

"What's going on? Who was that?" Atticus asked, startled.

* * *

At the Slifer dorm, Jaden was awoken by not just his Winged Kuriboh, but a knock on the door from both Reggie and Clio, scaring Chumley.

"Jaden! Alexis has gone missing!" Reggie freaked.

"I'm rounding up the troops right now!" Jaden responded, texting in his friends.

* * *

Everyone met up at the Duel Academy infirmary. There was no trace of Alexis at all.

"It's not like her to up and vanish," Crowler noted.

"You know who might know where Alexis might have run off to?" Otto asked. "Her brother Atticus!"

"Good call, Rocket Boy!" Reggie responded.

"Why don't we go see Atticus?" Twister asked as the group rushed into the infirmary only to see that Atticus was on the floor. Otto quickly picked him up.

"Atticus...speak to me, bro!"

"What happened here, Atticus?" Keoni asked.

"It...it was him. Titan!" was all that Atticus had to say.

"Who in the name of Hawk is Titan?" Lars asked.

"A Shadow Rider...he took her to the Abandoned Dorm!" Atticus added.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We've got a friend to find!" Otto said as they rushed to the Abandoned Dorm.

* * *

At the Abandoned Dorm, a Shadow Duel is about to start. If Alexis wins, her brother gets his memories back. But if the Shadow Rider, Titan, wins, not only does he get Alexis's Spirit Gate Key, but he also gets her soul. Just then, voices are heard as the rest of the Key Keepers found their way to the Abandoned Dorm.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Clio called out.

"You're not doing this alone! So count Clio and I in!" Reggie added as she and Clio activated their Duel Disks alongside Alexis.

"3 on 1 it is. Of course, it doesn't matter what the terms are - ALL 3 OF YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Titan cackled.

"We'll see about that, Shadow Rider!" Reggie retorted.

* * *

 **"** ** _DUEL!_** **"**

 **Reggie: 8000**

 **Clio: 8000**

 **Alexis: 8000**

 **Titan: 8000**

* * *

A card popped out of Titan's deck and into his hand, signifying his draw for the turn. "READY YOURSELVES FOR THE SHADOWS! I summon PICADOR FIEND in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1200**

"I'll then lay 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Reggie then drew her first card of the duel. "That means I'm up! And I think I'll start with ARCANA FORCE III - THE EMPRESS!"

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 1300**

A holographic image of the card soon appeared above the monster.

"How its ability will work is up to you. If you stop the card right-side-up, I can Special Summon an Arcana Force monster from my hand whenever you summon a monster. If it lands upside-down, I have to send a card from my hand to the Grave when you summon a monster," Reggie explained as the card spun.

"STOP!" Titan called out. The card landed right-side-up.

"Good choice...for me, that is. Next, I'll play the Spell - DOUBLE SUMMON! This lets me conduct another summon this turn! I'll summon ARCANA FORCE IV - THE EMPEROR!"

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1400**

Once again, a holographic image of the card appeared above the monster and it started spinning.

"This time, if it lands right-side-up, all Arcana Force monsters I control gain 500 points. If it lands upside-down, Arcana Force monsters I control lose that same amount."

"STOP!"

Once again, the card landed right-side-up.

"This just isn't your day, Shadow Rider. I'll play 2 cards face-down before ending my turn. Clio?"

Clio smiled and drew her card to start her turn. "MY TURN! And I'll begin with the Field Spell - HARPIE'S HUNTING GROUND! Now all my Harpies gain 200 points! Additionally, whenever a Harpie monster is summoned, I can clear the field of one of your Spells or Traps! Next, I summon CYBER HARPIE LADY!"

 **ATK: 1800 - 2000**

 **DEF: 1300 - 1500**

"Since I've summoned a Harpie Lady, Hunting Ground now activates, which means your down card has no choice but to go on an all-expenses paid vacation to the Card Graveyard!"

Titan's down card shatters, revealing a Des Counterblow.

"Now that the coast is clear, I can play HYSTERIC SIGN! This fetches Elegant Egotist to my hand! And I'll waste no time in playing it to summon another CYBER HARPIE LADY! This triggers Hunting Ground's effect, destroying Hysteric Sign! Cyber Harpies, ATTACK TITAN WITH VIRTUAL SLASH!"

Both Cyber Harpies flew in, slashing Titan and his Fiend, knocking him back.

 **Titan: 5600**

"I'll throw these 2 cards face-down, ending my turn. During the End Phase, Hysteric Sign activates, fetching Harpie Channeler, Harpie Queen and Harpie's Pet Dragon to my hand! You're up, Alexis!"

"RIGHT! Here goes!" Alexis said, drawing her card. "I call CYBER TUTU to the field! And this so-called 'dollie' is about to play havoc with your Life Points! CYBER TUTU, ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

Cyber Tutu spun around the duel ring and kicked Titan in the face, knocking him on one knee.

 **Titan: 4600**

"So far, Alexis's will to win for her brother has proven stronger than Titan's Shadow Creatures..." Zane assessed.

"Not only that, but she's got my sister and my girlfriend dueling alongside her! SHOW THAT SHADOW RIDER WHAT GIRL POWER CAN DO!" Otto cheered.

"I'll be sure to shut down your girl power!" Titan growled as he took his next card. "I play MONSTER REBORN, reviving my Picador Fiend! Now, Picador Fiend, ATTACK CYBER TUTU!"

Picador Fiend launched a beam from its dragon skeleton hand, intending to hit Cyber Tutu, but...

"SORRY! GO, DOBLE PASSE!"

Alexis had hidden her favorite Trap! Now she takes the attack!

 **Alexis: 6400**

"Why'd I do it? Because now you take a direct hit from...CYBER HARPIE!"

"NO!"

Once again, Cyber Harpie flew in and slashed Titan, knocking him back.

 **Titan: 2600**

This didn't faze Titan at all. He just stood there chuckling. "You think you've beaten me, but you haven't. I have you right where I want you now! I play RITUAL OF THE MATADOR! Now by sacrificing the Level 6 Summoned Skull in my hand, I can play this...MATADOR FIEND!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"It doesn't have any Attack or Defense Points!" Clio pointed out.

"What's this guy scheming?" Reggie asked.

"You'll find out soon enough! Of course, it may be difficult for you once I play this...DARK ARENA!"

Harpie's Hunting Ground was destroyed and in its place was a dark, cave-like field. "I'll lay 2 cards face-down and that'll be all for me. Your move..."

Reggie got a fierce look in her eye as she drew her card. "It's time I turn the lights back on! I play my face-down card! FIENDISH CHAIN! This will tie up your Matador Fiend and cancel out his special abilities! Next, I play the CARD OF SANCTITY! This makes us draw until we're all holding 6 cards!"

Once Card of Sanctity was resolved, Reggie put the rest of her plan into action. "I'll play another Double Summon! So now I'll summon ARCANA FORCE VII - THE CHARIOT! Now for its ability! If it lands right-side-up, I get to take control of a monster that The Chariot destroys, but if it lands upside-down, you get my monster."

"STOP!"

Right-side-up again!

"Never go to Vegas, Titan. Now I'll sacrifice both my Empress and my Emperor to summon this...ARCANA FORCE XV - THE FIEND!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2500**

"If it lands right-side-up, I can select and destroy one monster on your field when my Fiend attacks, then you take 500 points of damage. If it lands upside-down, my Fiend will destroy all monsters on the field when it attacks."

"STOP!"

How lucky can Reggie get? It landed right-side-up again!

"Bad luck, Titan. Now, my Fiend...ATTACK! Since I've called an attack, Arcana Force XV's effect activates, destroying your Matador Fiend and you take 500 points of damage!"

Matador Fiend shattered, signifying its destruction.

 **Titan: 2100**

"Since the only monster you have left is your Picador Fiend, I'll attack it! GO!"

Reggie's monster launched a beam from its tail destroying Picador Fiend once more.

 **Titan: 1200**

Titan shook off the attack and chuckled. "Thank you...you've activated my LIFE EQUALIZER! Since the difference in our Life Points is 5000 or more, our Life Points become even at 3000!" (Yes, this has been errata'd from the actual card)

 **Reggie: 3000**

 **Clio: 3000**

 **Alexis: 3000**

 **Titan: 3000**

Reggie growled. She was so close to finishing Titan off. "That ends my turn."

"And starts mine!" Clio added, drawing her card. "I sacrifice both my Cyber Harpies to summon...HARPIE'S PET DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"ATTACK TITAN DIRECTLY WITH FEARSOME FIRE BLAST!"

On cue, Clio's dragon launched a fire stream at Titan, burning him.

 **Titan: 1000**

"Alexis, why don't you finish this off?"

Alexis drew her card. "With pleasure, Clio! I play POLYMERIZATION to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon...CYBER BLADER!"

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 800**

"Cyber Blader, END THIS DUEL WITH SKATE BLADE SLASH!"

On command, Cyber Blader rushed in to attack Titan. However...

"I play MAGIC CYLINDER! This sends Cyber Blader's attack right back at you!"

 **Alexis: 900**

Reggie just smiled. "Bad move, Titan. I activate...the Spell - DOUBLE OR NOTHING! This card not only doubles Cyber Blader's Attack Points but also allows it to attack again this round!"

"OH NO!"

"I'm afraid so! Cyber Blader, let's try this again! END HIM!"

This time, the attack makes the mark, knocking Titan to the ground and causing the shadows to take him down.

 **Titan: 0**

* * *

Morning has come and with Titan defeated, Atticus is back to normal. But still, so many unanswered questions. Atticus finally tells the story of how he became Nightshroud. Him and a few friends were lured to the Abandoned Dorm for a duel test, but instead found trouble in the form of Shadow Fiends. Atticus couldn't escape. He was kept in the Shadow Realm for months and brainwashed into becoming a Shadow Rider. The person who called him in for the duel test...was BANNER!

"So...Banner's the last Shadow Rider?" Twister asked surprisingly.

* * *

 **Oh boy...bombshell alert! Is Banner the last Shadow Rider? Find out next time, duelists!**


	10. The Seventh Shadow Rider

**Finally it's time to reveal the 7th and final Shadow Rider! For those of you who have tried to guess the identity of this mystery Shadow Rider...let's see if you're right. ROLL IT!**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny Spring day on Academy Island. But the silence was broken by Jaden, Syrus and Chumley. They had overslept, meaning that they had missed breakfast! Once they got to the dining hall, the found that there was still some left, but not much. The culprit...CHAZZ!

"You snooze, you lose, slackers!" Chazz mocked. Unfortunately for Chazz - Clio and Reggie heard the screams of the Slifer trio. They pulled Chazz outside and beat him to a pulp as Jaden, Syrus and Chumley called to Professor Banner to report the incident. However, there was no response.

"Don't tell me...Banner's still MIA?" Otto asked.

"Things just keep getting freakier and freakier, Otto-man," Twister quipped.

* * *

It was time for Duel Alchemy class. Again, no Banner. This left Jaden bummed out, as Banner was not just his favorite teacher, but his mentor.

"Don't fret, Jaden," Otto tried to reassure his new friend.

"Sheppard's got a whole crew searching for Professor Banner!" Sam added.

"Yeah. They'll find him in no time!" Lars chimed in.

"On the bright side - we get a break from class!" Otto celebrated. Unfortunately, the celebration was premature as in stepped a disgruntled Dr. Crowler as the substitute teacher. The Mark of Amnael was next on the syllabus, followed by lab work in which...CROWLER BLEW HIMSELF UP! This was all while Crowler declared Duel Alchemy a bunch of 'academic gibberish'. That was when the remaining Key Keepers were called in to Sheppard's office.

* * *

Minutes later, in Chancellor Sheppard's office, they were greeted with the bad news - Banner had still not been found.

"What do you mean he's still lost?" Jaden asked. "Professor Banner couldn't have just vanished into thin air, could he?"

"Who knows? Bottom line is that we've looked everywhere and can't find him," Chancellor Sheppard answered grimly.

"And there's no log of him leaving the island," Dr. Crowler added.

"So we have to assume the worst - we've lost him to the shadows," Lars said with a serious tone in his voice.

"No, Lars. If he had lost a Shadow Duel, a Spirit Gate would've opened and there's been no new activity."

"I have a feeling that the Shadow Riders are somewhat connected to Banner's disappearance," Otto declared. "It's time we got to the bottom of this!"

While Lars, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were investigating at the Slifer Dorm, Otto, Reggie and Twister were investigating at the Ra Dorm. However, just before Clio, Alexis and Chazz could even get past the Obelisk dorm. They were intercepted by the Seventh Shadow Rider.

* * *

"SHADOW RIDER ALERT!" Clio called out, activating her upgraded Duel Disk. "This one's all mine!"

"Not alone, Clio!" Alexis chimed in. "We don't know how powerful this guy is! Let me help you!" she said as her Duel Disk activated.

"How about we make this a 3 on 1?" Chazz added in as his Duel Disk activated.

"Very well," the 7th Shadow Rider confirmed as his black Academy Duel Disk activated. "As this is a 3 on 1 battle, you'll all start with 8000 Life Points, while I begin with triple that amount - 24,000! Additionally, no player may attack on the first turn. Are there any objections?"

"None here!" The trio said in unison.

"Prepare for a duel test unlike anything you've ever faced!"

* * *

 **"** ** _DUEL!_** **"**

 **Clio: 8000**

 **Alexis: 8000**

 **Chazz: 8000**

 **Shadow Rider 7: 24000**

* * *

"I'll take the first move!" Clio called out, drawing her card. "I begin by setting the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Abyss Actor Evil Heel and Scale 8 Abyss Actor Funky Comedian! Now I can simultaneously summon monsters between Levels 2 and 7! I Pendulum Summon! TIME FOR MY ALL-STAR CAST TO TAKE THE STAGE! First up - ABYSS ACTOR - WILD HOPE!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Followed by ABYSS ACTOR - SUPERSTAR!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1800**

"And finally...ABYSS ACTOR - SASSY ROOKIE!"

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Now for my Superstar's ability! It lets me move Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King from my Deck to my Hand, which I will then play face-down along with one other card to complete my turn. You're up, Alexis!"

Alexis nodded as she drew her card. "I begin by playing my CARD OF DEMISE! This lets us draw 5 new cards, so long as we toss our hands in 5 turns!"

Once Clio, Alexis and Chazz resolved Card of Demise, Alexis looked at her hand and saw she had just what she needed. "Next up, I play my CYBER EGG ANGEL in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 300**

"Thanks to its special ability, I'm allowed to add MACHINE ANGEL MANIFESTATION to my hand! Next, I play MACHINE ANGEL RITUAL! You know what that means! I sacrifice the Cyber Egg Angel I have on the field along with the Etoile Cyber and Cyber Gymnast in my hand to summon...CYBER ANGEL VRASH!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"I'll then activate MACHINE ANGEL MANIFESTATION! Now my Cyber Angel monsters can't be destroyed in battle! Plus, should I take any damage at all, I can tribute a Cyber Angel from my hand or field to summon another one from my hand! After throwing down 2 face-downs, I'll defer to Chazz."

"Watch out, Shadow Rider!" Chazz warned, drawing his card. "Because THE CHAZZ came to play! I'll start by playing CHAIN SUMMONING! This Spell lets me summon up to 3 times this turn! Next up, I'll summon out INFERNITY KNIGHT!"

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 400**

"Followed by INFERNITY ARCHFIEND!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1200**

"And finally, INFERNITY RANDOMIZER!"

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 0**

"But I'm not done! Next I play the Spell - INSTANT SYNCHRO! This lets me use monsters from my hand and field in order to Synchro Summon! So, I'll use the Infernity Beetle and Infernity Mirage in my hand in conjunction with the Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Randomizer on my field to summon...VOID OGRE DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"I'll end my turn by throwing 4 cards face-down! In case you didn't know by now, Shadow Rider...that leaves me cardless!"

"CARDLESS?!" Clio and Alexis gasped.

"That's when Chazz is at his best!" Clio added in.

The Shadow Rider chuckled, drawing his card. "Fools! Now the true test shall begin! First, I play 2 CARDS OF DEMISE! Next up, the Spell CHAOS DISTILL!"

Not so fast, Shadow Rider!

"Hold it right there, Shadow Rider! You've triggered Void Ogre Dragon's special ability!" Chazz declared. "When you play a Spell or Trap Card while I have no cards in my hand, my Void Ogre Dragon can negate and destroy your Chaos Distill!" he explained as the kettle was destroyed.

"Not bad," the Shadow Rider complimented. "But I have a second CHAOS DISTILL! Now, whenever a card would be sent to the Graveyard, it's removed from play instead! Next up - the Spells GOLD CHAIN, TIN SPELL CIRCLE, STEEL LAMP, BRONZE SCALE AND LEAD COMPASS! When these cards are activated while Chaos Distill is on the field, I can summon my Alchemy Beasts!"

"Alchemy Beasts?" Clio asked.

"Could Banner be the last Shadow Rider?" Alexis added.

"Yes...I am the one you know as Banner. But I am also Amnael!" The Shadow Rider, now known as Amnael declared. "Now back to the duel. From my deck, I summon SALAMANDRA THE STEEL, GERARDO THE GOLD, ARETOS THE TIN, OUROBOROS THE BRONZE AND LEON THE LEAD!"

Salamandra The Steel:

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

Aretos The Tin:

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

Gerardo The Gold:

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

Ouroboros The Bronze:

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

Leon The Lead:

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

"Alchemy Beasts are very special monsters. They can only be summoned while Chaos Distill is out and can attack directly. Next, I play my QUICK-ATTACK Spell Card! This lets my monsters attack right now! Alchemy Beasts, ATTACK CLIO DIRECTLY!"

All five Alchemy Beasts launched their attacks at Clio, causing an explosion.

 **Clio: 5500**

"I activate the effect of MACHINE ANGEL MANIFESTATION! That means I can do this! Since Clio took damage, I can toss out Cyber Angel Natasha to summon CYBER ANGEL DAKINI to Clio's field!"

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 2400**

"I'll end my turn with 5 cards face-down."

"That means it's my turn!" Clio called out as she drew her card. "I play my Field Spell - HARPIE'S HUNTING GROUND! Now all my feathered friends gain 200 Attack and Defense Points! Additionally, when a Harpie is summoned to my field, I get to clear out one of your cards!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Amnael.

"That's right! And I'll start on our path to victory by summoning out CYBER HARPIE LADY!"

 **ATK: 1800 - 2000**

 **DEF: 1300 - 1500**

"Since I just summoned a Harpie monster, I think I'll get rid of the face-down card you have on the far left!"

A gust of wind blew out of Clio's Field Spell, revealing that card to be an Alchemic Defense Trap.

"Now for my assault! Cyber Harpie, ATTACK SALAMANDRA THE STEEL WITH VIRTUAL SLASH!"

On command, Clio's Cyber Harpie flew into the air, ready to slash Salamandra the Steel. However...

"You've fallen for my Trap! ALCHEMIC DEFENSE!"

"ANOTHER ONE?!" Clio exclaimed, surprised.

"That's right! With this card out, my Alchemy Beasts can't be destroyed in battle!"

The attack hit, but Salamandra still stood strong!

"But you still take the damage!"

 **Amnael: 22500**

"Now for Cyber Angel Dakini! ATTACK SALAMANDRA WITH ANGEL KATANA SLASH!"

Dakini slashed away at Salamandra; while the attack hit the mark, Salamandra still stood, but Amnael still took damage.

 **Amnael: 20300**

"I'll end my turn with 3 face-downs!"

"That means it's my turn! HERE GOES!" Alexis called out as she drew her card. "Cyber Angel Vrash, ATTACK AND DESTROY LEON THE LEAD WITH HEAVENLY GEAR ASSAULT!"

Cyber Angel Vrash started firing gears at Leon the Lead when...

"TRAP OPEN! Activate ELEMENTAL ABSORBER!"

Not if Chazz can help it!

"I don't think so, Shadow Rider! My Void Ogre Dragon's effect activates now, negating and destroying your Elemental Absorber!"

In response, Chazz's dragon roared, destroying Elemental Absorber.

"You think I wasn't prepared for that? I HAD ANOTHER ELEMENTAL ABSORBER FACE-DOWN! Now by removing Soul of Purity and Light from play, I can negate the attack of your Light attribute monster!"

"WHAT?!"

The attack didn't go through!

"Additionally, any attribute monster who had an attack negated by Elemental Absorber can no longer conduct an attack as long as this card's in play."

NOT GOOD! As long as Elemental Absorber is out, whatever monster that dares attack will just have its attack negated!

"Alexis, I have a backup plan!" Clio said to her Obelisk Blue friend. "I play my face-down card - ABYSS SCRIPT - RISE OF THE ABYSS KING! Since there are 3 Abyss Actors on my field, I'm allowed to destroy up to 3 of your cards! So it's exit stage right for your Elemental Absorber, Shadow Rider!"

A purple gust of wind shot out of Clio's card, intending to destroy Elemental Absorber, however...

"REVEAL TRAP! ALCHEMIC REFLECTION! This Trap activates when you play a Spell or Trap that would destroy one of my cards. I just have to remove the top card of my deck from play and all cards on your field are destroyed, Clio!"

"OH NO!"

Clio had her own card turned against her! Her field - destroyed.

"So much for your plan..." Amnael said condescendingly.

"Whatever," Chazz quipped, drawing his card. "I play...CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we all hold 6 cards! Next, I summon ARMED DRAGON LV 3!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 900**

"Next, I play my Trap! FULL SALVO! By tossing out my hand, I get to dish out 200 points of damage for each card! Since I just tossed out 5, that's 1000 points of damage to you!"

5 bullets shot out of Chazz's card, striking Amnael in the chest.

 **Amnael: 19300**

"Void Ogre Dragon attacks Aretos the Tin with SONIC SHRIEK OF DARKNESS!"

Chazz's Void Ogre Dragon unleashed a sonic scream at Aretos the Tin, however...

"Elemental Absorber activates! I remove Chaos Sorcerer from play to negate the attack of your Dark monster!"

Just like that, Chazz's Dragon had its attack negated.

"I still have Armed Dragon LV 3! ATTACK ARETOS THE TIN!"

Amnael says no!

"GO, ELEMENTAL ABSORBER! I remove Garuda The Wind Spirit from play to negate your monster's attack!"

This time, a squall appeared out of Amnael's card to block Chazz's attack.

"How can we beat this guy if our attacks won't even get through?"

Amnael chuckled. "You will have to tap into your full potential and duel like you've never dueled before if you ever hope to defeat me..." he warned as he drew his card. "ALCHEMY BEASTS, ATTACK CHAZZ DIRECTLY!"

 **Chazz: 5500**

"Next, I activate MISCHIEF OF THE TIME GODDESS! This lets me skip your turns and go again this round! This time, I think I'll strike Alexis directly!"

 **Alexis: 5500**

"Next, I play the Spell Card - ALCHEMY ASSAULT! This destroys all my Alchemy Beasts and you take 500 damage for each one destroyed!"

 **Clio: 3000**

 **Alexis: 3000**

 **Chazz: 3000**

"I'll lay 2 cards face-down, then play the Spell BLACK PROCESS - NIGLEDO! Since I have Chaos Distill in play and I have no other cards in my hand, I can remove all my Alchemy Beasts, then draw 2 cards per beast!"

Just like that, all 5 Alchemy Beasts were destroyed.

"That is the Alchemists' way - destruction and rebirth. I'll show you with this - the Spells MERCURY HOURGLASS, TUNGSTEN DOOR AND SILVER KEY! Now meet MOONFACE THE SILVER, TOBIAS THE TUNGSTEN and EKENAS THE MERCURY!"

Moonface the Silver:

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

Tobias the Tungsten:

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

Ekenas the Mercury:

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

"After playing a card face down, my turn's done."

"Good, then it's my turn!" Clio called out. "But before I draw, I play the Trap MIRACLE'S WAKE! This brings back all the monsters that were destroyed during my last turn! Now I draw!" She declared. "I activate CYCLONE! This will clear the field of your Elemental Absorber, allowing us to attack with any monster!"

A wind storm appeared out of Clio's Spell, engulfing and destroying Elemental Absorber.

"Cyber Harpie, attack Moonface! Superstar, Wild Hope and Sassy Rookie, attack Tobias the Tungsten! Dakini, attack Ekenas the Mercury!"

First, Cyber Harpie...

 **Amnael: 17800**

Then Superstar...

 **Amnael: 15800**

...Sassy Rookie...

 **Amnael: 14600**

...Wild Hope...

 **Amnael: 13500**

And finally, Dakini!

 **Amnael: 11300**

"After throwing down a face-down, I think I'll let Alexis go now."

Alexis drew her card. "Don't mind if I do, Clio! Now, Cyber Angel Vrash, ATTACK EKENAS THE MERCURY!"

Cyber Angel Vrash launched a series of gears at Ekenas the Mercury, but thanks to Alchemic Defense, the monster wasn't destroyed. However, Amnael still took damage!

 **Amnael: 8800**

"Now I think I'll tap into Clio's field and use Dakini to attack Moonface the Silver!"

 **Amnael: 6300**

"That ends my turn!"

"And starts The Chazz's! First, my Armed Dragon LV 3's ability levels it up into ARMED DRAGON LV 5!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1700**

"Next - Pot of Greed! Letting me draw twice! And I'll use both those draws now - my LEVEL UP! Spell Cards! Armed Dragon LV 5 now becomes Armed Dragon LV 7...and ARMED DRAGON LV 10!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Void Ogre Dragon and Armed Dragon LV 10, ATTACK HIS MOONFACE!"

 **Amnael: 1300**

Those attacks didn't faze Amnael one bit, instead...

"Thank you, Chazz. You've put up a good fight, but your rebellion ends here. I activate RING OF DESTRUCTION! And in response, I play from my hand my RING OF DEFENSE Spell Card! First, Ring of Destruction will destroy Cyber Angel Vrash and we'll all take 3000 points of damage. Then, Ring of Defense will shield me from the damage I would've taken when Ring of Destruction takes out your monster, so only you'll take 3000 damage. That means I win!" Amnael explained with an evil laugh as Vrash was destroyed.

"OH NO!" Alexis exclaimed.

"We...we lost..." Clio said, stunned that they lost a Shadow Duel.

"We were so close..." Chazz added as they soon vanished into Amnael's Shadow Charm. Then, underneath the school, 3 more Spirit Gates had opened. Alexis and Clio's screams drew the attention of Twister and Sam.

* * *

"Hold it right there, Shadow Rider!" Sam called out.

"What have you done with my cousin?" Twister asked.

Amnael chuckled, displaying his Shadow Charm. "She's in here...and if you want her back, you'll have to defeat me, Twister Rodriguez."

"THEN LET'S GO!" Twister shouted, activating his newly upgraded Duel Disk.

"Not alone! This Shadow Rider is far too dangerous!" Sam chimed in as his newly upgraded Duel Disk activated.

"Then why don't you join him? And when I defeat you, I'll be 2 more steps closer to unleashing the Sacred Beasts!"

* * *

 **" _DUEL!_ "**

 **Twister: 8000**

 **Sam: 8000**

 **Amnael: 16000**

* * *

"I'll make the first move!" Twister declared, drawing his card. "I'll start by summoning BLACKWING - MISTRAL THE SILVER SHIELD in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 1800**

"And since a Blackwing is fanning its feathers on my field, I'm allowed to summon another Blackwing - something that'll give me a serious and sharp edge! Meet BLACKWING - BORA THE SPEAR!"

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 800**

"I'll lay this face down and let Sam go."

Sam nodded, drawing his card. "Don't mind if I do! Here goes! I summon ANCIENT GEAR HUNTING HOUND!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"When he comes out, you take 600 points of damage!"

 **Amnael: 15400**

"Mind if I join in on the fun? I play my SHADOW DANCE Trap Card! This Trap automatically activates whenever you take damage from battle or an effect. It causes you to take an additional 1000 points of damage!"

"WHAT?!" Amnael said shocked.

 **Amnael: 14400**

"And there's a lot more where that came from, Shadow Rider!" Sam declared. "I play my Hunting Hound's special ability to fuse it with the Ancient Gear Gadget, Ancient Gear Beast and Ancient Gear Box I have in my hand in order to summon my ace! Meet...the ANCIENT GEAR CHAOS GIANT!"

 **ATK: 4500**

 **DEF: 3000**

"I'll end my turn with 2 cards face-down. Your move, Shadow Rider!"

Amnael drew his first card. "I see, Mr. Dullard. You bring your ace monster out right away. Not a bad maneuver, but I assure you my first move will be much better. I begin by activating CHAOS DISTILL! Now whenever a card would be sent to the Graveyard, it is removed from play instead!"

"NOT GOOD!" Twister beamed.

"Not for you! Next, I activate the Spells TIN SPELL CIRCLE, MERCURY HOURGLASS AND TUNGSTEN DOOR! When these 3 cards are played along with Chaos Distill, I'm allowed to summon my Alchemy Beasts! First...ARETOS THE TIN! Followed by EKENAS THE MERCURY! And lastly, TOBIAS THE TUNGSTEN!" Amnael explained as his monsters appeared. "Alchemy Beasts are special cards. They can't be summoned in the usual ways, but they are allowed to attack directly. Now my Alchemy Beasts, ATTACK TWISTER DIRECTLY!"

The attacks hit, but Twister took no damage!

"Bad move, Shadow Rider! You triggered my DAMAGE VACCINE OMEGA MAX! This canceled out the damage you would've dealt to Twister!"

"Or so you think...I play MISCHIEF OF THE TIME GODDESS! Alchemy Beasts, ATTACK AGAIN!"

 **Twister: 6500**

"I then play the CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we all have 6 cards in our hand. I'll end with 4 face-downs."

Twister grinned as he drew his card. "My draw! And I play the Spell TUNE-UP 1-2-3! With this, I can roll a die and Mistral's level increases by what number I roll!"

The roll - a 2! That means Mistral's level goes from 2 to 3!

"NICE! Now I use Level 3 Mistral to tune Level 4 Bora! And I think you know what's next...A SYNCHRO SUMMON! Meet ASSAULT BLACKWING - RAIKIRI THE RAIN SHOWER!"

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Now attack Aretos the Tin!"

On that command, Raikiri launched in the air and prepared to slash Aretos the Tin, but he ran right into an invisible barrier and shattered!

"Sorry, Twister...BUT YOU ACTIVATED MY MIRROR FORCE TRAP! This destroyed Raikiri!"

However, Twister was prepared for it!

"A smart play, Amnael...or it would've been had I not had this! I play my Quick-Play Spell BLACK FEATHER ILLUSION! This returns Raikiri to the field! Now let's try this again! Raikiri, go after Aretos the Tin!"

"I chain MAGIC CYLINDER! Raikiri's attack is negated and you both take 2600 points of damage!"

Twister says no!

"I think not! I play the Spell BLACK FEATHER REVERSAL! This will cancel out the damage I would've taken from Magic Cylinder and allow me to summon another Blackwing Synchro Monster with Attack Points equal to the damage I would've taken! So greet ASSAULT BLACKWING - CHIDORI THE RAIN SPRINKLING! And this feathered friend of mine gains 300 points for every Blackwing in my Grave!"

 **ATK: 2600 - 3200**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Chidori, ATTACK ARETOS!"

The attack should've destroyed Aretos, but it didn't.

"Go, ALCHEMIC DEFENSE! Now my Alchemy Beasts can't be destroyed in battle!"

"But you still take 2700 points of damage!"

 **Amnael: 11700**

"My turn's done."

"While mine is just beginning!" Sam beamed as he drew his card. "And I think I'll have my Chaos Giant strike down your Aretos! And don't think your down card will save you! When Chaos Giant attacks, your Spells and Traps are cut off until the end of the Damage Step!"

"WHAT?!"

Sure, Arentos wasn't destroyed, but Amnael still took 4000 points of damage!

 **Amnael: 7700**

Amanael chuckled as he was pushed back by Chaos Giant's attack. "Thank you, Samuel. YOU'VE ACTIVATED MY TRAP! ALCHEMIC DAMAGE! When I take damage from battle, I can use this Trap to deal damage to you equal to the Attack Points of your monster!"

Under the influence of the Trap Card, Chaos Giant turned to Twister and Sam and punched them hard, knocking them back.

 **Twister: 2000**

 **Sam: 3500**

"Not bad...but I have this Spell! ANCIENT GEAR EXPLOSIVE! This takes half of my Chaos Giant's Attack Points and hurls them at you as damage!"

Chaos Giant then hurled an explosive at Amnael, which then exploded.

 **Amnael: 5450**

"After throwing down 2 face-downs, it's your turn, Shadow Rider!"

Amnael chuckled as he drew his card. "I lay two cards face down, then activate the Spell BLACK PROCESS-NIGLEDO! While Chaos Distill is in play, I can use this card to remove all Alchemy Beasts I have out, then draw 2 new cards per beast! Since I just removed monsters, that means I draw 6 cards! Now let's play some of them! I play BRONZE SCALE, LEAD COMPASS, SILVER KEY, STEEL LAMP and GOLD CHAIN! Now I summon 5 new Alchemy Beasts! Meet Leon The Lead, Salamandra the Steel, Moonface the Silver, Gerardo the Gold and Ouroboros the Bronze! Now my Alchemy Beasts, ATTACK SAM DIRECTLY!"

 **Sam: 1000**

"That ends my turn."

Twister drew his card. "And starts mine! Chidori, Raikiri, ATTACK MOONFACE!"

 **Amnael: 650**

"Turn end."

Amnael laughed evilly. "You mean DUEL END! I play RING OF DESTRUCTION and RING OF DEFENSE! Ring of Destruction will rid the field of Raikiri and deal us all 2600 points of damage! Then Ring of Defense protects me from the damage I would take while you take the hit!"

"OH NO!" Twister and Sam shouted.

"We lost..." Twister added with a defeated tone as his monster was destroyed.

 **Twister: 0**

 **Sam: 0**

* * *

Just like Clio, Alexis and Chazz before them, Twister and Sam were transformed into streams of light and locked away into Amnael's Shadow Charm as two more Spirit Gates were unlocked, drawing the attention of Otto, Reggie and Jaden.

"Oh no! TWISTER! SAM!" Otto called out.

"That 7th Shadow Rider must've caused this!" Jaden assessed.

"Whoever they are...they just made it personal!" Reggie added.

* * *

Meanwhile, under Duel Academy, Amnael was where the Spirit Gates were hiding...and he placed a Spirit Gate Key inside, unlocking one of the gates? THIS IS NOT GOOD! The endgame is afoot!

* * *

 **11 Spirit Gates have been unlocked - Otto, Reggie and Jaden are the last ones standing. They are the only ones left to try and beat Amnael. Can they do it? Find out next time!**


End file.
